Sir Dimples Adventures with the Queen
by ruffledparasol
Summary: Set during the missing year, after losing the only love left in her life, Henry, Regina loses all hope of a happy ending. However she finds that hope is never truly lost, sometimes it just comes disguised in small & dimpled packages! (Dimples Queen fluff & Outlaw Queen romance.)
1. Chapter 1

**BONJOUR! Hello! A wonderfully warm welcome to my fantastic Ruffletes & a big kiss to all of new readers! My name is Ruffles and before you read this story, _please_ let me explain! -**

_Dimples_** originally started as a OS, prompted by the ever fabulous **Thornspike**, for my** 'The Queen and her Thief'** one shot series. I had planed it to be just that, a one shot, however when the massive influx of comments, appreciation, reviews, love - _and the occasionally threat!_ - to continue the story came pouring by the boat load, I decided to write a second chapter! Since then, **_Dimples_ **has become a massive hit & your wonderful kind words and comments to explore further have inspired me so greatly, I am pleased to present you with the long awaited, **Sir Dimples Adventure with the Queen : The Series!

**The first few chapters shall be re-posts of what has already been posted in **TQAHT**, in order to keep the story flowing for new readers! (_For those die hard Ruffletes that have already read the first few installments & have begged me to make this it's own fic! (You know who you are(; )please feel free to reread these first chapters_****_as a brief review to remind you of what's already happened _**_& comment_**_!)_ Once we hit the 4th chapter, however, it shall all be new material!**

**I do hope you enjoy! I shall be posting the already written chapters daily leading up to the new material! _(this one is very short, mind you, however they shall get longer!)_**

**To all of my new readers - HELLO! Thank you for reading! I do write extremely long Authors Notes - _I know! ,_ do feel free to skip them, however _come back at the end! _I tend to leave shoutouts here for the special few reviewers that truly make my day, as well, I'll document pertinent information & sometime's I leave clues/hints for future chapters!**

**Without further ado, please Enjoy**_ Sir Dimples_**! **

**_MWAH, Ruffles!_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Okay, the child was adorable.

But that didn't mean the thief was.

Her Majesty, Regina Mills stood staring out over the grounds, watching as the little boy with the mop of curly hair ran around the fields chasing what appeared to be a butterfly.

He was jumping and skipping, trying hard to finally capture the illustrious creature. And when he fell, jumping over a twig, he laughed and it warmed her heart. It was a vivacious giggle that seemed to bubble up from his toes to his nose, making him double over and fall again. She smiled sadly. It was a sound she hadn't heard in a longtime, and one she had sorely missed.

xxx

She had been locked up in her room for the most part of the day, choosing to hone her magic now that it was back in full force, without the comments of the Charmings or worse, _the thief._

That's why she was shocked when she heard a voice behind her. She was in the midst of a very complicated spell, trying to project a force field to keep hold outside of her body, surrounded by a veil of glistening purple and blue smoke when she heard a gasp.

"Majesty?"

Regina turned, her magic instantly receding into her palms as her focus was broken. She saw no one. It wasn't until she looked down, to the base of her bed skirts that she saw the small boy, peering around the corner.

"Roland?"

She wasn't sure if that was the boys name or not since she had only heard the outlaw speak it once or twice. When the boy nodded however, she took it as a 'yes'. He continued to stare at her, fidgeting behind the bed where he had been hiding. At the crease on his adorably dimpled face, she assumed that he couldn't decide if he was more nervous about talking to her or of being caught.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Roland." She said, holding up her hands as if to prove that she wouldn't use magic on him, "I promise."

The little boy stepped forward and Regina crouched to be less intimidating, leveling with him.

"What were you doing?" He asked. His voice lilting a little at the end of his sentence.

Regina hesitated. She knew where the small boys father stood in regards to magic in general, but she wasn't sure what had rubbed off on his son. The eyes of the little boy were wide with honest wonder and she took a deep breath before answering.

"Magic."

"You can do magic?!" His voice cracked in question.

Regina laughed slightly, relieved at his excitement, "Yes. Do you want to see?"

The boy nodded animatedly, his curls bobbing up an down.

The Queen smiled, standing up. She only raised an eyebrow when the dimpled boy made his way over to her bed and jumped up, tucking his feet underneath him and dropping his chin into his hands to watch. With a laugh she stood back.

She conjured her brightest magic. Simple color spells. Lights jumped from her palms, bouncing off of the walls.

Roland laughed and Regina added more.

Purples and yellows and reds and blues zoomed around the room, casting it into a technicolor heaven. The lights crashing into each other making new shades burst out. She sent one set towards the boy, sitting on her bed. He reached out and it swirled around his head as if playing a game of hide and seek. The boy squealed when the colors landed in his hands and burst into tiny sparks of golden light.

She sent more sparks in the air, mimicking the likes of magical fireworks. The dimpled boy clapped, squealing with delight.

Regina chuckled at the boys excitement, finding herself in the midst of a full blown smile.

Her heart hadn't felt this light since... She paused for a moment, losing herself to her thoughts. A sudden wave of sadness swept over her. She hadn't felt this happy since she was in Storybrooke.

_Since she was with Henry._

"Majesty?" The small boy questioned when the lights dissipated from his hands. "Are you alright?"

Regina shook her head, clearing out the thoughts that she knew would only bring her spiraling down into her sadness.

She cleared her throat, looking up to see the small boy staring wide eyed back at her. His face was alight with excitement, the remains of his wide smile etched out in his dimpled cheeks. He looked at her like she was a cherished toy, and she realized his smile was there because of her. _Because of what she had done. Because of her magic._

He didn't fear her, rather he like her and her magic. With that, Regina felt her heart soar.

"Yes, I am." She said, crouching down next to the cute boy that made her smile. "Did you enjoy that?"

The boy nodded, eagerly, "More! More!"

The Queen chuckled about to summon more light and in different shades when her motherly instinct kicked in and she realized that she and the small boy had spent the better part of a half hour alone in her room.

"Roland, does your father know where you are?"

"No." He said. The young boy cast his big brown eyes down, twiddling his fingers together nervously. Regina thought it was adorable. But no matter how much she would liked to have kept him there in her chambers, catering to his every magical wish just to see him reward her with that megawatt smile, she knew the fear that came along as a parent realizing their child is missing. And if the thief were anything like her, when he found out he would most definitely be tearing up the castle looking for his son. _If he wasn't already._

"Well I think it's time for you to return to him then, isn't it?"

The boy nodded with less vigor, "Okay, Majesty."

He slumped off the bed, heading sadly towards the door. Regina frowned.

"Roland?" She called out.

The boy turned round.

"I hope to see you again."

Dimples returned as the boy smiled, "Okay Majesty!" He said now skipping towards the door.

"And Roland," He stopped, "you may call me Regina."

Curls bounced on the adorable boys head, as he nodded then skipping out the doors.

"Bye 'Gina!"

The Queen smiled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Do leave your thoughtscomments/reviews in the comments! Thank you so much for reading! If you have a twitter, you can find me at RufflesParasols - Tune in tomorrow for the next update! MWAH x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Butterflies! It's day two, o****ne quick note! For all of you that have faved/reviewed/followed - THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! A big thanks to all of you that have already read these chapters & reviewed anyway! You're brilliant! Second, thank you for all of the love & shoutouts about this fic on Twitter & Tumblr! Someone suggested that I create a tag for this story so that tweets about it can all go to one spot - **#DimplesQueen** works fine by me!**

**Without further ado, here's chapter 2! MWAH!**

_**Ruffles**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Roland, how many times must I tell you that her name is not 'Gina, it's _Re_gina, but we must call her 'Her Majesty'"?

"But she said I could call her 'Gina!" The boy whined.

His father sighed. Ever since the little boy had returned home one night from his daily explorations of the castle he had been nonstop talking about the Queen._ 'Gina this and 'Gina that._ Robin would have been more inclined to listen to his sons infatuations if he hadn't have received an earful from the woman earlier that day.

She was a conundrum. For starters he knew that she hadn't always been of royal blood. She had married in to the royal family, however she carried herself as every bit the regal Queen that she was. She was smart and tenacious. Every time they had a council meeting regarding war strategies she was there on the front lines coming up with brilliant plans when all of the other men had exhausted theirs. She really was brilliant and she had earned the respect of many. But she had also earned her title of "Evil" somehow? Robin had never been on much of the receiving end of her wrath, thank God, when she had been in _'all of her evil glory'_ as some of his men would put it. He had come to the Enchanted Forest at the tale end of her reign and had yet to truly see what had earned her such a name. He knew the story, as most anyone did. The hatred that ran between her and Snow White and Prince Charming. But there was none of that now. Sure they had their bad days, as she seemed to have with everyone. But them a bit more than most. And himself.

He seemed to find that more and more it was he who took on the brunt of her harsh tongue.

So that was why he was a little less than thrilled when his boy couldn't stop talking about the woman who had been causing him to have head aches as of late.

"Well I still say we call her her Majesty until I hear otherwise," Robin said with a sense of finality. He internally shuddered at the thought of being on the receiving end of her wrath if his boy started to call her by a name she did not like.

"Fine," Roland said dejected.

The duo made their way around the long hallway they had been walking down.

"Roland!" Came the large booming voice of the contradictorily named Little John.

"John!"

Robin watched as his boy barreled towards the large bear of a man with his arms outstretched. Little John caught him, engulfing him in a loving embrace, picking him up and twirling the boy round making him shriek in laughter. Robin smiled.

"Little John."

"Aye," The man said, running his hands through Roland's hair after he set him down. "So I hear you needed to talk to me?"

"Yes," Robin managed to say but the insistent pulling on his pant leg made him pause.

"Papa?!"

"Roland?" Looking down, seeing the brown eyes of his boy open wide, "What is it boy?"

"Can I go play over there?" The boy said, pointing one of his miniature fingers towards the indent between the wall and the stairs.

"Yes, so long as I can still see you!" Robin yelled after the boy who had already took off running when he heard the affirmative.

Robin heard his friends amused laugh and turned back, "Kids." he said with a shrug.

"Aye, I remember when mine were that age. Couldn't keep them still for one minute. It wasn't until they found the little girls down the street. Then we had to stop them from beating each other up over them!"

"Well funny you mention girls," Robin began. "I'm experiencing the same problem."

Little Johns overly bush eyebrows shot up, making him look alarmingly like a overgrown teddy bear.

"Really? Robin Hood having girl problems? Never thought I'd live to see the day! Tell me, whose the lucky girl that's giving you such bad head aches?"

"What? No!" Robin said, "No it's like that."

"Oh yes it is Robin, I can see it in the lines above your brow! Someone's been keeping you up into the wee hours of the night. You know, it's no good for Roland to be walking in on these things, Did ya need a baby sitter? Because I hear-"

"What? No John! It's not me, it's Roland!"

The very tall Little John paused his talking and looked down to eye his leader, "Roland?"

Robin ran a hand over his face, releasing a breath. _This was harder than he thought._

"Yes, Roland. And it's not just any girl. It's her Majesty herself."

"The Queen?"

"Aye John, the Queen. He won't stop talking about her, like she walks on water. It's always _'Gina this, 'Gina that, daddy look at what 'Gina taught me_," he said while making a weird hand motion like the ones that his son had been doing lately, "It used to be once in a while after he saw her pass by, but now it's every day John. Heck, I can't get him to say a full sentence without throwing the Queen in there somewhere!"

John stared hard at his friend and long time leader without saying a word for a couple of moments, making Robin almost cringe under the gaze. Then, when he had had his fill, or his eyes couldn't concentrate any longer, he released a long sigh, taking in another big breath before speaking.

"Well, never say we didn't teach him to have good taste."

Robin was stunned. "What?"

"Seems like your boy has developed a liking for the Queen. Can't say I blame him, she is a pretty woman to look at. But be wary Robin, what lies beyond a pretty face, they didn't call her evil for nothing. I reckon it's just a volcano waiting to explode, and if we aren't watching we will all be swept up as ashes."

Robin stared at his closets friend. He had know Little John since he had actually fit his name. When they were lads running around, causing a ruckus in Sherwood. He had always been a loyal friend and a wise companion. Robin had taken his word on many occasions and it had rarely steered him wrong. John was a man of few words but wise ones. But regardless of their past, something about them this time didn't feel right.

In contradiction even to himself, Robin spoke surprising him and Little John as he went.

"I know I should be as worried as I am, and rightfully so. But I can't stop myself from wondering if maybe this is a good thing. Maybe Roland's infatuation with the Queen could help gain us some good standing with her Grace. John, your the one whose always said that Roland could charm his way into anyone's heart right?"

"Oh-Aye!" John said, a little taken aback at the use of his own words against him.

"And I know for a fact that she took a liking to him after the first time they met. She saved him from the flying monkeys, remember? Yes, I think this might actually be a good thing," Robin said, convinced, finishing off the speech that he had entirely left John out of, "Now if only he would stop making up his stories about his many visits with the Queen."

"Making up stories?"

"Aye, he comes back daily with a new story of how him and her Majesty have had tea, or read a story book or done magic, apparently next she wants to take him horseback riding but she said that he had to ask my permission first," he said with a laugh. His sons imagination was really quite large. When his friend didn't join him in his laughter however he stopped.

"John? What is it?"

"Uh- not to disturb you Robin but uh-I don't think he was making it up."

Robin blinked, confused. When the man didn't continue but merely pointed Robin walked towards him to see what he saw.

Down the hallway, by the staircase that Roland had ran to earlier, came little flashes of light.

They were reds and blues and greens, all bouncing off the wall like someone had released a firecracker within the castle.

He heard the unmistakable sound of his sons laughter and another sparkle of lights went off. Robin began to move towards the commotion before he felt the grip of his friend behind him.

Robin turned, seeing his friend holding up one large finger to his mouth ass a signal to be quite.

"I know John," Robin said in a hushed whisper.

"Just wanted to remind you, you always were a lousy sneak."

Robin was about to retort when he heard another laugh from down the hall that drew his attention back. He hurried to the sound and paused, listening.

He could make out the shuffle of his sons feet and the sound of his giggles, but what he wasn't sure of was the second voice.

It was deep and velvety. Definitely not anything in the range of sounds that his son nor men could make. This person was new, and most definitely a woman.

Looking at John, they both nodded and peered around the corner.

There, a few steps down the hall was Roland, bouncing and giggling with glee watching as the lights bounced off the walls. But behind him, sat on the steps of the stair case was none other than her Majesty herself. She had her hands out, palms facing upwards, as if she was controlling the light beams that were currently making his son laugh with joy.

But what shocked Robin most of all, was the large smile that was plastered on her face. he had never seen her smile genuinely before and it was beautiful.

Roland was chasing what looked like a yellow butterfly made of sunlight until it disappeared into the air. He turned around, running back to the Queen, begging for another.

When she held out her hands to the boy they were closed. She was speaking to him, giving him directions of sorts, because he shot out his hands to cover hers. When she opened her palms, on the inside sat a small glowing blue butterfly. It looked like it's wings had been carved from stardust. His boy giggled as the small creature flapped its glimmering wings and began to take flight. He chased after it again and her Majesty let out a laugh. Robin thought it sounded like bells. It was beautiful, and crisp, like honey over bread. Bright and cheerful like dandelions in summer days that blossomed upon the quiet fields.

He loved it.

It was only then that he felt Little John behind him, shift quietly, that he remembered they were hiding.

"Well I'll be damned." John said, "Looks like he wasn't making it up after all."

"No, I guess he wasn't." Robin spoke.

The little blue butterfly vanished, much like the first, moments later and Roland again returned to the Queen. This time however she had nothing in her palms. She ran a hand through his curly hair with a smile and spoke.

"Roland, have you asked you father about riding lessons with me?"

The boy nodded intensely, causing his curls to bounce.

The Queen chuckled, "And?"

His demeanor suddenly changed from the jovial spirit it was before to a sad melancholy state, that made Robin frown, "Papa said that I needed to stop making up stories, that you didn't ask me to go, that I have to call you Majesty."

The Queen's face contorted, "But I told you you could call me Regina."

"But Daddy said I can't!" Roland whined.

Instantly Robin wanted to turn around the corner and comfort his son, but he caught himself at the last moment. However, it was to late. His foot had slipped on the tilted floors, causing the scuff to echo down the hall. Little John put one of his overly large hands to his head and Robin held his breath.

"Well," he heard the Queen say, he voice regaining some of its low, smoky qualities. "Then why don't we ask him together, since he is right around the corner."

Robin closed his eyes. John whispered, "Nicely done."

Robin wanted to whack him, but couldn't as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

He stood up from him crouched position just as her Majesty and his son rounded the corner themselves.

"Milady," he began.

"Save it thief. We are here because Roland has a question for you."

Out from behind the grand gown that she wore came his little son. His eyes were bright and beaming when he spoke.

"Papa! Can I go riding with 'Gina?"

"Well-" Robin began, looking to his friend behind him for help, but John chose to remain silent looking like he would rather blend into the wall than speak in her Majesty's presence. "I suppose that would be alright. If it is alright with her Majesty?"

His boy jumped, clapping and the Queen nodded. Robin hurriedly added, "But on one condition"

All eyes turned towards him. Roland and Johns comically opening up wide and the Queen's merely narrowing.

"And what is that thief?" She spoke in an almost threateningly low tone.

He swallowed, clearing his throat before he continued. "That I come along as well... to supervise."

There was a moment of silence so thick, Robin thought he would be able to cut it with a butter knife and spread it on toast.

But after it passed, the Queen simply nodded, "We have a deal."

Roland clapped again, "Thank you Majesty!"

The Queen turned round facing the boy.

"What was it I told you to call me?"

Roland looked back and forth from his father to the Queen before him. When Robin realized his dilemma he spoke, "It's alright boy."

"Thank you 'Gina!" Roland yelled casting himself at her and hugging what must have been her legs.

Robin blushed at his sons behavior, instantly wondering how much the Queen actually cared for the boy, but she merely smiled, crouching down to him.

"I will see you first thing on Sunday morning Roland, meet me out at the stables past the orchards."

His boy nodded, stepping back as she rose to stand. Casting her eyes towards the thief once more, she spoke this time without any warmth to her voice, directed at him.

"Don't be late."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Robin said.

She looked at him for a long moment, her brown eyes assessing what he had said, before she turned and began to saunter back down the hall. When she reached the stairs she was engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke and proceeded to vanish from sight.

"Well," came the voice of Little John, who Robin had entirely forgotten had been standing there the whole time. "Looks like someone needs to brush up on his riding skills."

"Huh?" Robin questioned.

"If one is going to have a date with the Queen, one must know how to accurately perform."

Robin looked at the man who had a grand smirk on his face, he was about to respond when his son cut him off.

"My Daddy's dating 'Gina?!"

"What!? No boy!" Robin spoke in alarm. That was the last thing he needed his son and his overactive imagination thinking.

"But John said-"

"John was only joking Roland." Robin countered. He hit his snickering friend in the arm, causing him to back up in pain. He saw his sons face fall slightly, but then it picked up again when he began to sing and skip back down the hall towards their rooms.

"I'm going riding with 'Gina! Were going to ride the horseys!" He sang merrily.

Robin smiled watching the joy that radiated from his boy. "Well it looks like Roland really has made a friend with the Queen." he said.

"Aye. And you might just benefit from that friendship," John added.

Robin was about to smack the man again but he flinched away before his arm could shoot out. They walked down the hallway behind his son.

"Oi- Roland, come on let's go get some lunch," Robin yelled.

His boy nodded, barreling forwards towards the dining halls.

Robin smiled. This week had just become more interesting than the entirety of his last year. And it looked like Sunday morning was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thank you for reading! a few shoutouts:<strong>_

_**iswearonhookandswan : **ha! your comment made me laugh out loud! (I felt the same way!) Thank you for reading! MWAH!_

_**RoseRed**_: _Hello my love! We must share the same level of excitement then because I squealed too! haha!new chapters coming soon! MWAH!_

_**hevelinchris**: oh I'm so excited for you to read more then! roland is just too cute(: MWAH!_

_**Thornspike**: no no, thank you! thanks for your original idea & thank you for following this one! MWAH!_

_**maxiefae:** you're sweet! thank you for commenting! MWAH!_

_**Guest:** he does! that's the best part(: thank you for reviewing! MWAH!_

**_see you all tomorrow! as well, i do post spoilers & notifications on Twitter, if you've got one you can follow me at RuffledParasols!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour Ruffletes! Day three, update three! **

**Do enjoy! This chapter came about as requested by a few readers because they wanted to see more **#DimplesQueen** and Regina & Robin riding horses. Some of you have asked if I shall still be taking requests for these chapters since Sir Dimples has become it's own story. I'd say yes! I now have a semi-plot line that I'm going to follow to make this into a well rounded fic, so I might not be able to do everything but if there is something you would like to see (and it works with what I am doing) - then of course I'll take it! You guys really are the best when it comes to requests - so creative! So feel free to send them my way, just leave them in the comments! I've already received one from **_nahbois68_** which is adorable (**_ LOVE IT! I will try to add that! THANK YOU_**!) Also, thank you **_b_ **for catching my mistake - Regina is of royal blood! Whoops! _(See that's what happens when I don't have _**_InquisitiveDreamer **going over my stuff with a fine tooth comb!)**_

**And if you're a guest leaving either a review or a comment, first THANK YOU!, second, leave me a name or something to call you by! Love doing shoutout's and I want you to know who you are if I leave one for you(:**

**_ Fun Fact:_ I despise horse riding! (So I am very much Robin here!) However I do think they are beautiful!**

**Ruffles**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The sound of birds chirping outside his window awoke him. He rolled over in the light sheets of his bed, humming as the sun rays warmed his skin. A smile smile grew on his face as he stretched, feeling the soft pops in his back. It was Sunday. Something about the day rung a bell.

Sunday. Sunday?

_Oh Shite!_

_Roland's riding lesson with Regina!_

Robin ripped off the covers, jumping out of the bed and running to wake his sleeping lad down the hallway.

It was half past 9 on Sunday morning, judging by the position of the sun over the fields. That meant they had about 15 minutes to meet the Queen out at the stables. And, knowing her Majesty, even if they arrived perfectly on time she would have already been there, counting the seconds. So they were already late.

When they appeared at the stables, 15 minutes later, heaving and splotched red, her Majesty was no where in sight.

"That is just like her," Robin said, under his breath, his eyes scanning the stalls to find each empty save for the horses staring back at him, "Bloody woman."

"I do hope that's not how you would address your Queen to her face."

Robin froze, his blood running cold.

The low, sultry timbre of her voice buzzed through him, leaving his body humming. He closed his eyes, praying that he had been wrong, but as he felt his son next to him turn towards the voice from behind him he realized that he was out of luck.

"'Gina!"

"Good morning Sir Roland."

Robin turned and nearly lost his breath. The sight of her was stunning. She was there, atop of a large white horse, and she looked jaw-dropping. She had scrubbed off most of the dark makeup she usually wore, going for a more natural and fresh face. The sunlight hit her at the crown of her head, highlighting her loose curls, which had been pinned back only at the top, letting her long hair drape down over her shoulders, the ends splaying in ringlets about her waist. She wore a grand bodice, complete with an elegant collar that accented her high cheek bones and long neck. It swooped low, dipping when it reached her breasts however it was built in such a way to give her more modesty than most of her apparel so she could ride, but it still garnered the same effect. The dress ended however when his eyes reached her lower half. Her legs were draped over the horse side saddle. On them she wore the tightest pair of leather pants that he had ever seen. However he could only make out the top, hugging her hips like a second skin, as they were cut off by the top of her boots which came up past her thighs. She looked every bit the majestic Queen that she was.

He completely understood why so many of his men were so taken with her, raving about her beauty round the tables at night, sharing fantasies about her if she were to take a liking to one of them. He had never partaken in the chatter. He wasn't blind, he could very well see that she was an attractive woman. But looking at her now, as she dismounted the large beast, picking up his giggling son with elegance and grace, lifting him into a sitting position on the horse, she had never looked more beautiful.

Then Robins stomach dropped as his heart shot from his chest to his throat. She had turned, mounting the horse behind Roland and Robin got a view of her from the back. There was a leather string that ran from the back to the top of her bodice, corseting the whole ensemble together. He suddenly found his hands itching to untie it and see the tanned skin that lied underneath.

When he realized that she had spoken to him he shook his head, trying to rid the thoughts of a less dressed her.

"Are you coming Thief, or are you going to be supervising from there?"

"Uh," He cleared his throat, finding his voice parched, "Well, what did her Majesty have in mind?"

Robin swore he saw a smirk curl at the corner of her red lips. Without a word she gestured behind her, looking over her shoulder.

From behind the Queen, and his son, came the neigh of another horse. A tall black one, with a long white mane and a white marking at the front of its face in the shape of a star. Robin stared confused for a moment before he caught her meaning.

"Oh, no. No I am fine supervising from right here, thanks! No need to ride along!"

"Afraid of horses are we Thief?" She taunted.

"No I-"

He began to retort when suddenly, "Daddy hates them! John says he's deathly 'fraid, that if he ever rides one that that would be the day pigs would fly."

The Queens eyebrows shot up so far Robin thought they might get stuck there and she might not ever get them back down.

"Really, Roland? Is that all?"

"Yeah," the boy said, "He never let's me ride them."

He saw his sons face droop, a sad frown marring his dimpled cheeks earning the Queens concerned expression.

_Traitor_.

The Queen shifted, calling the large black horse from behind her with a series of clicks from her mouth. The beast made its way round his son and the woman atop the other horse, and began trotting to him. Robin backed up suddenly as the large creature came closer to him than he would have liked. He must have made a noise of dislike for the Queen spoke again.

"Rocinante is the oldest of all of the horse I have. He is slow but faithful. I will not let harm you."

"It's not you that I'm worried about Milady," Robin said. The older steed came to a stop in front of him. When it bucked it's head at Robin his hands shot forward in protection. However the horse only stepped forward, pushing his wet nose into his hands.

Robin took a deep breath, frozen stiff to the spot.

"Stroke him, Thief." Came the voice of the Queen, but Robin was to paralyzed with fear to make out her words.

"What?"

"Stroke it Daddy!"

Robin looked up, over the horses head to see his son smiling widely and the Queen staring at him, expectantly. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut.

The horse that she had called Rocinante leaned into his hesitant touch, rubbing his long, narrow face along his hands. When the beast whinnied he heard the sounds of delight from his son followed by applause. He opened his eyes to see his son smiling brightly and the Queen caught somewhere between a smirk and genuine amusement.

He felt his face twist up into a gentle curve as well as the horse licked his palms. It was quite a disgusting feeling but he smiled through it. It wasn't all that bad. When the beast went for his face however he had had enough.

"Alright enough, mount him." The Queen spoke. Robins eyes snapped up as he tried to decipher what she meant but it was to late for she had already turned from him, spinning her horse round.

"Wait, you want me to ride him?!" Robin spoke. He had never wanted to smack himself as bad as he did when he heard the quiver in his voice.

The Queen turned only her head, her brown eyes alight with something mischievous. She nodded, almost as in a challenge before turning back round, making a different noise with her mouth that signaled her horse to go.

Robin sighed. He looked at the horse next to him who seemed to be staring directly back.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Rocinante neighed.

xxx

It had been the longest two hours of his life!

When her Majesty before him had finally slowed down enough for him to catch up, he was out of breath and ready to disembark from their quest.

However it seemed that she had no intention of doing such as she waited for him to come along side her before she set her horse off into a trot again in a different direction.

Robin rolled his eyes.

He could tell she was enjoying this. She knew how much he despised the horse creatures, no thanks to his son for outing his heavy loathing.

So he had no doubt that she was taking them further and further outside of her grounds in order to keep him in misery, atop of the beast, for as long as possible.

He wasn't quite sure what horrible deed he had done to deserve this rare kind of punishment, so he dug his heels into his steed again, rocketing forward and lining himself up with her.

"Your Majesty, pray tell what it is that I have done to deserve such torture?" he spoke.

But no words came from her except for a loud whisper of silence. He was about to respond when he caught a glimpse over her shoulder. The little boy was dangling, his head lolled to the side, body limp, in her arms.

His son was out cold.

The Queen looked round, eyeing the thief as his mouth formed an 'o'. She nodded her head due left, signaling that they go in that direction. He followed.

It only took a moment to realize why she had taken them that way. From behind the dense foliage of the grounds came a clearing. He could make out the outline of a little home, and what looked to be stalls behind it.

Riocinante whinnied, picking up his trot in a direct line towards the stalls like he had an agenda of his own.

Robin turned to see if the Queen was following, as he realized that he had no control over the beast below him anymore. When he saw her however, with his son asleep in her arms he frowned. She had looked peaceful for most of the ride. She had let her horse run freely, gaining whoops of laughter and giggles from his son. He had watched as a smile had formed on her face, the sun seeming to hit her just right, as her long hair flew through the breeze.

She truly was a vision.

But now there was no smile on her red lips. Only a grimace. Her eyes darted about the grounds, lingering on the small house as if it held some meaning to her. Robin logged it away to question her later on its significance, but before he could find words to speak his horse seemed to have decided that the stalls were a perfectly fine place to stop. And stop he did.

"Your Majesty," Robin began. The Queens eyes snapped up, he a saw the trace of sadness and then all was gone. She raised a perfectly sculpted brow, "I do hope this was your intended location, for I believe my horse has stopped for the day and has decided he shan't be moved an inch further."

She let out what sounded like a small snort and Robin felt his face light up.

"Not bad for a man that hates horses." She retorted.

She rode up to where Riocinante had stopped, halting her horse, petting him and whispering something into his ear.

"It is not that I hate horses. It's just that I don't prefer to have something so strong and uncontrollable between my legs."

For a moment he would swear that he saw the Queens face light up red before she turned to face him.

"Is that so? And is there something different you prefer there more?"

He did a double take. _Had she just asked him what he thought she did?_

Robin blinked, but before he could speak, she was already making arrangements to dismount her horse.

Robin jumped off, ungracefully so. However, he made it just in-time to round hers and reach up to brace her as she began to slide off with his son in her arms.

For a moment he thought that she would be fine without him, but then her foot caught somewhere in the grand saddle that she had. She began to tilt backwards and his hands shot out to brace her. He reached her in the nick of time, her back colliding only slightly with his front.

For a second it seemed like time had stopped, when he held her. He could feel her heart beating through her back. Her soft hair had splayed along his cheek and neck, tickling him lightly. He held her tightly and he noticed how small the Queen really was. For a woman that struck so much fear into so many men's hearts, she was exceptionally petite.

He could feel her breath hitch, as his hand lost grip and slid up her side unintentionally. She began to turn when suddenly his son shifted violently in her arms and they both looked down.

Roland rolled over, cocooning himself further into the Queens embrace, tucking his curls into her neck.

She gripped him tighter and Robin lowered her gently to the ground, letting go once her feet were solidly on the dirt.

"Um-" he began, clearing his throat. She hadn't yet turned to face him, merely choosing to lower her head to the boy in her hands. From where Robin stood he couldn't make out what was being said, but it appeared as if she was speaking softly in his ear. She did that for a moment before swooping down and giving him a light kiss in his curls. The boy shifted, curling tighter and she held him close. _Like a mother,_ Robin thought.

He had never seen the kind, nurturing side of the Queen until she held his son.

She truly had a gift. Every moment she spent with Roland, Robin would swear she got lighter. Her snarl, which he though was perpetually etched into her face, began to fade. The lines from years of frowning that now marred her brow receded, making way for her striking beauty to show through. She truly was beautiful.

She radiated a warmth that he had not seen in her before.

He found himself drawn in to the love that she poured freely and unreservedly to his son. Suddenly it felt like he had been watching her for hours standing there rooted to the spot. Riocinante whinnied next to his ear, making Robin jump, effectively breaking him out of his trance.

The Queen had moved, walking further into the stalls. She was in the process of tying up her horse. Robin turned eyeing the massive black steed breathing down his neck.

For a second he would have sworn the horse nodded his large head in her direction, signaling him to lead him into the stalls, before winking.

Robin blinked, he must be going crazy.

"Your Majesty," he said, gripping the reins around Riocinantes neck. "I believe I might require your assistance."

The Queen merely shook her head as he neared. Robin furled his brown, confused.

When she didn't respond, but turned and flicked her wrist and he stood in amazement. There in the corner of the stalls appeared a bed. He felt his breath catch in his throat as his mind whirled. He was utterly confused, however despite his racing thoughts he found himself slightly excited.

When she started to lower Roland to the mattress, he understood. He went over to her side, helping as she began to tuck the sleeping lad in. Roland tossed once, burring himself deeper into the blankets. Robin knew he would wear them for a bit, but they would soon be kicked off, cast onto the straw covered ground. Roland always was a hot sleeper. He was about to warn her of his sons habits when, all of a sudden, his words caught in his throat.

Robin looked up in time to she the woman before him with a soft smile painted on her face. She looked down at the boy with so much love it made his heart momentarily clench.

He had always held a pang of regret for not having a mother figure around when Roland was growing up. After his wife had died, he had been alone. Too bitter, his heart hardened towards the world, that he had closed himself off from the possibility of letting another person in for a very long time.

He watched as the Queen softly moved a curl out of the sleeping boys face, stroking her hands through his hair and he wondered for a minute what a mother for Roland would be like. He would be hard to resist surly, for any woman. His boy was perfectly adorable. And when he spoke in his slightly lisped fashion, even the hearts of his hard faced men melted. But there was a difference between adoration and love.

Most women that he had met along his journeys had held him once, remarking about his cuteness and wonderful manners. But none had ever stuck around. Figuring that a man with a small child was not the type of commitment that they were looking for.

The Queen however, hadn't been thrown off by Rolands' presence. In fact, the boy was the reason that Robin had even gotten a chance to see a glimpse of this side of the Queen.

Judging by their track record of previous encounters, there was no way he would have ever gotten to this point with her if it wasn't for his son.

Instantly he felt a surge of added affection for his boy as he watched him sleep soundly in the small bed the Queen had conjured for him.

The woman in question dropped another kiss amongst his brow, beginning to rise.

Robin followed. "I know my reputation of being a man of the woods may proceed me, but I really am hopeless when it comes to the Equus spices."

He gestured to his horse that was still standing in the middle of the stalls, grazing peacefully, still untied.

The Queen flicked her eyes back and forth from the steed to Robin before walking past him, towards the beast.

"Well, then I believe it's time that you learn." She said as she passed.

Robing watched as she made her way to the large animal that's ears pricked up when she neared. Rocinante raised his broad head. Registering the Queen, the horse neared her, resting his head along her neck as she stroked his nose.

When she turned however, not leading the horse to the stall where she had tied up the other, but towards him he blinked, confused.

"Aren't you going to tie him up too?"

She shook her head, her damned eyebrow raising again. "No woodsman." She said, still walking towards him.

A small, wicked smile formed on her lips and Robin felt it affect his nether regions more than he would have liked to admit.

She stopped in front of him, Rocinante lightly bucking his head in the reins.

"It's time for your lesson." She spoke.

Robin would have sworn that her voice dropped an octave, gaining a gravely, almost smoky quality. His stomach clenched, his hands beginning to sweat as he balled them into fists.

She was yet again standing in front of him and he found he had no words.

When she turned, stroking the horse, before hoisting herself on to his back. Robin watched in amazement at the grace she exuded in the act. It was as if she had been born to ride. She was flawless in her mount. Sliding skillfully over the top of the large beast with hesitation.

She flicked her long raven hair over her shoulder, letting it all fall neatly over one side and then held out a hand to him. Robin felt his throat run dry.

"Yo- you want me to.. to" he sputtered gesturing from himself to her to the horse. The Queen smirked, raising her damn eyebrow in silent mocking. Robin had a momentary fantasy of chopping off the offending appendage before the though quickly faded as she spoke.

"Yes Thief, you are going to learn how to ride today. Come on."

She flexed her hand slightly and he sighed. He gripped the saddle, hoisting himself with little to no grace onto the beast, forgoing her hand entirely. He swung his leg over, careful not to hit her as she scooted back. He had intended to slide in behind the Queen, however she maneuvered herself to the back of the horse before he could settle himself, plopping down in front of her at the front of the horse.

"Not really how I prefer to be ridden," he muttered under his breath.

"Oh?" She said.

Robin froze. He hadn't meant for her to hear his comment. He began to wonder just how long she would take his sass before he felt her scoot up, adhering herself flush against him.

He took in a shallow breath as he felt hers tickle his neck, making his hairs stand on end. She wrapped her hands around him, grabbing the fallen reins. The movement pressing her chest into his back.

Robin could feel the outline of her body entirely. Every curve, every indent. His eyes closed against his will until he felt her hands bumping his. She was handing him the reins.

"You want me to-" He began.

"Yes, Thief. You are learning, whether you'd prefer to or not. Take the reins."

Robin did as he was told.

She began to let out a series of clicks with her tongue, the horses ears picking up at the sound. However Robin cut her off mid way, peering over his shoulder to face his son.

"What about-"

"He will be fine." She spoke, understanding his question before he asked it. "Roheryn will watch over him."

_So that was the name of the other horse,_ Robin thought. _Interesting picks. _The Queen definitely had a thing for 'R's'.

"You have a big trust in your horses?" Robin spoke.

"They aren't just any horses," she said offhandedly, making Robin wonder what it was that made them special.

But before he could ask, she had grasped his hands on the reins, finishing her clicking code, flicking them at the wrist in a sharp motion. Rocinante trotted forward smoothly.

For a bit, all he felt was the wind gusting around them. Every so often he would feel her thigh flex behind him, turning the horse with her legs. He was thoroughly impressed the way the beast responded to her littlest touch.

He found himself enjoying his lesson quite immensely. The animal wasn't so bad when it was following orders from a skilled rider. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the freeing feeling when he felt the reins being forced into his palms.

"It's your turn woodsman."

"Oh, no. I was quite enjoying the sensation of before." He spoke before he could stop himself.

He felt her stiffen momentarily behind him, before shifting to adjust her seat.

She rubbed up against him as she moved and he immediately regretted his choice of words. The sensation of her hands lightly brushing up against his thighs and her cool breath on his ear were nothing compared to the feeling she was creating now. Her body moved and he instantly wished he had worn looser pants.

When she settled he had the sneaking suspicion that she had maneuvered herself longer than she had needed to to find a comfortable position. She must know the effect that she had on him. He took a deep breath. For a minute he worried if he would escape her lesson alive.

"Take a hold," she instructed. He did so and she proceeded to direct him on how to hold the reins correctly. Keeping his fingers displaced right as to not get them caught if the horse bucked. She then moved her leg behind his, teaching him how to direct the horse with the turns of his body. She had him practice at a trot. He was beginning to get the hang of it when she sneaked her arm around his midsection.

It may have been unintentional but Robins body did a double take.

It was a light hold, he wasn't even sure if she realized that she had done it. But her hand was nevertheless there, resting above his midsection.

He felt his heart pound a bit harder than normal, his breath catching in his throat. "Your Majesty?" He began.

"Hmm." she hummed.

He peaked back over his shoulder. He head was lolled back slightly. She looked peaceful, as if nothing in the world could touch her at the moment. The warm summer breeze blew around her, catching her hair, picking up the ends an making them dance around her face. Her clip had fallen out in places, her perfectly done mane slightly mused from riding. She looked exquisite.

Robin realized as he stared that that was the third time that day that he had stopped to admire her beauty.

When he didn't respond back her eyes opened. Slowly, the light catching her dark orbs, turning them hazel in the warm rays.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Hmm- oh nothing." He said, turning back.

"No," she said, the hand around him shifting. "You were staring. What were you thinking?"

He felt a small smile curve at the corner of his lip,_ she was quite the curious thing_. "I was just wondering why Her Majesty asked me out here?"

She paused for a moment, temporarily silenced. "If I recall correctly it was your son that I invited here. You were the one who insisted you had to come along and supervise." she said with a snark.

"No, no your Majesty. I did indeed ask to come along on_ Rolands' lesson_, however it was all you that suggested this detour."

He felt her body stiffen at his back, the hand around him clenching.

She was silent for a moment to long. Robin pulled back on the reins as he had seen her do, to stop the horse below them.

Rocinante shook his head, as if signaling that he was displeased with being stopped mid stride. Or signaling to Robin not to ask what he was about to, but regardless it didn't stop the thief.

He turned in the saddle as much as he could in order to get a better view of her face.

"You are truly wonderful with him." He said.

The Queen looked taken aback. She hadn't been expecting such a raw compliment, or any form of praise for that matter.

Robin quickly found himself wanting to tell her how much he had enjoyed watching her with his son. His boy was a joyful lad but he hadn't seen him so exuberant and full of cheer in a long while. It was truly heart warming. And it had all come about when he had met the Queen. She had quickly warmed up to his son, just as easily winning a spot in his heart.

He suddenly wanted her to know how much he appreciated what she had done for his son. But she was fidgeting again, as if uncomfortable with his words.

She moved, the hand around his waist loosened. In a blink she was off of the horse, landing nimbly on the ground. Robin turned to see her walking away. Rocinante neighed as he shifted himself down. She still hadn't taught him how to dismount with grace and he felt slightly clunky doing so.

"Regina?"

The woman stopped in her tracks, her foot still in step, paused in midair.

"I meant what I said. You bring out a joy in him that I haven't seen in years." Robin said, "I am greatly indebted to you."

She still didn't speak. Instead she set her levitating foot down, still facing away from him. He stepped closer.

"You seem to have the touch of a mother." He spoke.

He was close enough now that he could smell her perfume. He could make out the exact shades that made the rich color of her hair. He could see the rigidness of her shoulders. He saw her cringe as he said his last statement, as if she had been waiting for that exact comment all along.

"That's because I am one." She whispered under her breath.

The Queen moved, walking towards the tall apple tree near the edge of the field. She went up to it, running her hand down it's bark. Robin observed from afar, still rooted to the spot where she had been moments before.

She placed her palm on the tree, as if she had done it many times before, resting her head against the smooth surface of her hand.

She stayed there for a moment.

The sound of birds chirping and water rushing was mute in the distance. All Robin could focus on was the beautiful woman before him, seeming to take comfort in the old tree.

She exhaled, releasing a heavy sigh, and sniffed. When she turned around Robin felt his stomach flip.

Her beautiful brown eyes were rimmed red. A single few tears had trickled down her tanned face, leaving glistening trails down her pink cheeks.

She leaned against the tree, letting it support her as she didn't appear like she was able to do that for herself at the moment.

Robin felt his feet move before his brain caught up. All he wanted to do was comfort her. To tell her nothing but the good that he had seen come about because of her. He knew she was tough, he knew that she kept her walls up and reinforced them with rock and metal. But she had let him in. Even for the briefest of moments, and all because of his son. That had to count for something.

He saw her chest heaving as she tried to control her breathing. The light catching her tears, glimmering against her skin.

He was next to her. His fingers reached up on their own accord, dabbing at the newly fallen droplets. Her eyes flickered open as she gasped quite quietly at the contact.

"Is this about Henry?" He questioned quietly.

For a moment he thought that he had stunned her into silence eternally, until she nodded. She had forgotten that the thief knew about her lost son. She had opened up to him, however unintentionally, the first day that they had met. When he had offered to help storm the castle and she had gone off in search of the necessary ingredients to reenact her infamous sleeping potion.

She had told him about Henry. Explaining that he was the only good thing she had left in her life and now he was gone. Taken from her, right from her grasp. She had been in such a low point, she had been certain that she wouldn't be able to make her way out.

There was no amount of positive thinking or good deeds that could be done to make up for her broken heart. It had been shattered one to many times, and every time a small piece of her soul died until she had nothing but a sliver left.

But she had made it through. Somehow. Somehow she had found a way out of the darkness. Somehow she had made it without Henry in her life._ He was in her heart_, as Snow had said. She knew it was true but it didn't assuage the ache she felt inside. The big empty hole that seemed to feast off of the goodness that she found. It was a beast that lived on the inside of her, eating away at her very soul. Ripping her apart.

But yet she was there. Very much alive and very much whole. And that had to do with the little boy that had helped her to find her happiness again.

Through his giggles and his hugs, he had brought her back. Mending her broken heart, piece by piece. His laughter had been like glue, sticking her back together. The pieces were soaked and sopping, but they were there. Each in their correct spots, making what looked like a young child's messy interpretation of a human heart. But it worked.

And now she was there. In the fields where she had ran as a child. Under the tree that she had stood with with Daniel, trading kisses and sharing smiles. She was back. Not with her son. But with a new family. One that had taught her to open up again. To let love in. To love again.

She stared into the eyes of the man that was leaned over her. All she could see was blue. His eyes were cool, like pools of water. The longer she stared the more she felt like she was drowning, being washed away in his current, and she was okay with it.

"You asked why I brought you out here?"

Her voice seemed to snap the man out of his gaze, causing him to slightly shake his head as he searched her eyes.

His voice was barely more than a whisper when he spoke, "I did."

It only took a heart beat for her to decide.

Her hands, which had been bracing herself on the tree behind her reached up, grabbing collar of his jacket, drawing him to her. She felt his gasp as she lifted her chin up, connecting her lips with the mans hovering above her.

She kissed him. She felt her heart hammer away in her chest as she did. Her lips were closed but pressed to his for a moment, long, and hard before her brain came back to her.

Suddenly she let him go, releasing his lips from hers with a smack.

She wasn't sure what exactly had come over her. When she had called him out with her she hadn't intended for this to happen. She had merely wanted to teach him to ride... and to torture him slightly.

But she had never meant for this. She knew, somewhere deep down that she had developed a caring for the man whose child she had become emotionally attached to. She knew that she didn't hate him as much as she let on, either in meetings or around any of the council members. She knew that she found him semi-attractive. But she didn't know what it was that drew her to kiss him.

However, right now she couldn't seem to get enough of his lips.

She had tasted them, only briefly, but she knew it was a flavor she was not soon to forget.

He was different. His lips were warm. Smooth. They had felt right connected to hers.

Thoughts rushed through her head and she realized that as much as she was confused and wanted to know why she had kissed him, she wanted to kiss him again even more.

She looked up, finding his eyes searching back and forth between hers.

And, in a split second she would swear she saw a light click behind his eyes before he took in a short breath, tilting his head towards her.

This time, he kissed her. She felt his warms lips once again connect with hers, intoxicating her with his flavor. His scent surrounded her as his arms encircled her, pulling them close.

She could feel his heart beating away to the fast rhythm of her own. His lips slid over hers like honey. They were soft and sweet, and she ran her tongue out to taste them. He tasted like it too.

His breathing was ragged, their lips only breaking apart for little moments to gasp for air, before meeting again. One of his hands slid up her body, leaving a trail of shivers, as it found purchase in her hair.

It wasn't until she slid her tongue across his top lip, making him gasp, that she entered his mouth. She smiled into the kiss as he melted into her, moaning ever so lightly. She took a step back and he followed for a moment, before she pulled away. She kept her eyes closed as he held tightly to her, keeping their forehead connected, resting against each other.

They both tired to regain control of themselves but their breathing raged. His hand roamed up to her cheek, brushing away the hairs that had fallen into her face, making her shiver. She could tell he was looking at her and she felt her lips curve up as she opened her eyes.

"So that was why you brought me out here?" He said breathlessly.

She only laughed. A wide grin spread across her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>do leave your burning requests in the comments and thank you for reading! a few shoutouts:<strong>_

_**Anonim: **here! MWAH!  
><em>

_**Fand09m: **so sorry love, but there is more cuteness to come, hope this helps(; MWAH!_

_**OutlawQueen2012**: you and me both! ha, i'm so glad you're enjoying! thank you for following/reviewing here! MWAH!_

_**b: **thank you! my bad! if you catch anything else, please let me know! MWAH!_

_**ForeverJulie & **_**_dakota1979 & Rocinante0808: _**_t__hank you loves! do enjoy! MWAH!_

**_nahbois68: _**_me too! (AWESOME REQUEST!) thank you for reading & reviewing! can't wait to hear more from you! MWAH!_

**_kurotenshi-08: _**_i'm so glad! MWAH!_

**_Inquisitive dreamer: _**_you and your commas! i'm going to sick a comma police dog on you(; thank you lovely! MWAH!_

_**OH! And this was the last chapter that I posted in **TQAHT**... so you know what that means? muahaha x**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_O.M.G. IT'S HERE!_**

**First off - A BIG THANK YOU x INFINITY to all of you that have read/reviewed/ favorited & followed! You make my day! And to those of you that take the time to write out heartfelt reviews, please know those do not go unnoticed! We writers are not 'bugged' or 'annoyed' by them! They make us smile because we know that all of the hours of thought & emotions that go into these stories counts for something! So if I can implore any of you - the lovely Rufflete Army! - to do something today, it would be to leave a really heartfelt comment on whatever story you read next that speaks to you, or you think really captures the characters well, or is written wonderfully! Those types of comments inspire people & they are what make us better! (You never know, your favorite author is probably only here because they received enough of those magical comments to push them to keep writing on!)**

**As well, if you are up to it, I have a new Swan Queen fic that I posted earlier today titled, **_Just Coffee?_**, I know some of you have braved the SQ world and read a few of my previous fics & most of you have said you liked them! So if you are a multishipper like myself - or you're daring - feel free to check it out! _(Let me know if you do!)_**

**Okay, enough of the mush! Here is the long awaited update to Sir Dimples, Ladies & Gent's, I give you CHAPTER 4!**

**p.s. **_if you can spot the Tolkein reference here leave it in the comments! first few to do so, I might have a surprise for you(;_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

The Queens smile was captivating. Robin realized he had only ever seen it in it's full glory a few times. When she was holding his son, riding her horses or right then, when she was with him. Robin stood next to her, balancing his weight on the hand behind her head, placed on the tree. Her flushed red lips beckoned him towards her.

Her hair was loose, the small tendrils curling around her face where his hands had mused them and he found he liked her a lot more like this. Natural, her cheeks pink from blushing, a smile on her lips. She looked stunning.

His thoughts were whirling. He still couldn't quite breath correctly, wondering exactly why and how this had come about.

She had kissed him and he had kissed her back.

Whatever it was that had possessed her to do such a thing didn't bother him much at the moment for he could only think about how much he wanted to kiss her again.

He stared at her, looking up at him through her long eyelashes.

She seemed to be thinking along them same lines as he, so he spoke.

"Not that I mean to question, but what was that?"

He saw her release a breath, casting her gaze down, her lashes covering her beautiful eyes from him. "I'm sure I'm just as surprised as you are Thief." She spoke quietly.

He moved a hand to her, causing her to look up when he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well don't worry, Your Majesty, I don't expect you to put a label to anything right now."

She huffed, her breath hitting his cheeks from their closeness, "What is there to label?"

"Well, you did just kiss me."

The Queen blushed. It wasn't the first time Robin saw her cheeks light up pink, but it made him smile nevertheless.

"Well," She began, "I seem to find myself very attracted to you."

Robins stomach did a flip. _Had she just admitted her attraction to him?_ Maybe he hadn't been reading her signs wrong.

"But for the life of me I can't figure out why." She continued.

"Well, maybe it's because I am ruggedly handsome." He winked at her, moving closer and she hit him playfully. "What, your Majesty doesn't agree?"

Her eyes caught his, "I never said I didn't."

"Uh-huh. Good." Robin said before catching her open mouth in another kiss making her laugh.

He used his arms to box her face, pinning her to the tree. She moaned, sucking on his bottom lip.

He could feel every facet of her moving against him as they stood their under the apple tree.

He couldn't believe it. He was kissing the Queen, and she was kissing him back! Soft moans escaped her throat and he caught everyone. She slid a hand into his hair and the other up to his cheeks, pulling him closer to her.

She was so beautiful.

It was the loud neigh from the horse to the left that finally broke them apart.

Robin found himself cursing the whole equine species, when she moved away from him towards the beast.

"Thief, are you coming?"

For a moment he believed to have heard her wrong, before he turned, realizing she had not, in fact, said what he had thought.

"What?"

She was already on the massive horse, maneuvering the beast over to him with ease. She held out a hand when she reached his side.

"I do believe we've been gone for long enough. We wouldn't want to leave Roland for too long."

_Oh right, Roland_. _Shite!_

Robin had completely forgotten that they had left the little boy sleeping under the watchful eye of the Queens other horse. He had been to distracted, trying to taste every corner of her warm mouth, to remember.

He took the hand that she offered him, but stopped mid way in his ascent when he noticed that she hadn't budged backwards one bit for him to sit in front of her again.

"Not letting me lead this time your Majesty?"

"I think your riding lesson has been concluded for the day." She said as he made his way up, settling behind her. "Besides, we do want to get to Roland before the sun goes down don't we?"

"Oh I say, was that a mark against my technique Milady?"

"Well you're good," she said turning to face him, a smirk on her face, "but not that good.

He snickered as she winked slightly. _Well he would just have to show her_.

But before his mind could conjure up possible ways to go about showing her his many skills, she was turning back, clicking her tongue again and yelling to him, "Hold on!"

The horse shot off straight into a gallop. Robin only just found purchase on her hips before he nearly fell off as the horse rocketed across the fields.

She laughed, feeling him holding on to her for dear life.

She sounded like the sun hitting the glistening ocean in the summer. Beautiful and bright. And Robin found that he never wanted it to end.

xxx

They arrived back at the stables within fifteen minutes. When they reached the rickety wooden structure he was fully flushed and utterly amazed. If he had thought that riding was easy, he had been sorely mistaken.

The way in which she rode was incredible. She was so in sync with the animal, together they were almost like a work of art. She whipped and turned, avoided the stumps, that he could tell she _really _wanted to jump, but didn't for his sake, as he had barely been able to hold on at the fast pace.

She tugged lightly on the reigns, slowing the beast to a trot.

He gazed around, slowly taking in his surroundings, the setting sun, and smiled as it created a beautiful amber glow on the grounds. However, when he looked towards the stalls his heart began to sink.

Roland was no where in sight.

"Roland!" He called out. _Nothing_.

The moment that Rocinante had stopped Robin dismounted, remembering a minute later that he should _probably,_ first help the Queen. But she was already sliding off when he turned back, making her way gracefully to the ground.

He looked back towards the stables, a icy wave of fear and anxiety washing over him. The little cot that the Queen had magically procured and placed by the stalls was empty. He scanned his eyes over the grounds.

_Where is he?_ Robin thought, but before he could speak the Queen was talking, pointing a finger past him.

"Over there."

Robin followed the Queens extended pointer finger.

There, to the right of the stables was a small thicket. And there, amongst the tall fauna, was none other than his son playing frivolously with the twigs and flowers.

"Roland!" He heard himself yell.

The small boys head popped up at the sound, sending his curls bouncing.

"Poppa!"

Robin rushed up, grabbing his son the moment he reached the thicket; picking him up and hoisting him into the air. The boy squealed, reveling in all of the commotion. Robin held on firmly to the small boy in his arms, silently thanking the heavens that he was alright and unharmed. However, Roland assumed his fathers actions to be of a playful nature and began to laugh, kicking out in the hopes to be tossed up and spun around in the air.

"Throw! Throw!" The small boy laughed. When Robin didn't do so however he spoke again, small brows crinkling in confusion, "Poppa?"

"Sorry Roland," Robin said, relinquishing his grip on his son, "Poppa's just glad you're alright." He explained.

When he had made sure that Roland was indeed uninjured, and deemed his son safe enough, he set him back down.

" 'Course I'm alright," the small boy said with a slight lisp, "I had the horsey watching over me!"

Robin looked up, spotting the large white horse.

It's long face was bowed, currently grazing peacefully next to the thicket where his son had been playing.

"The horse was watching over you?" Robin questioned.

"Mmmmhhmmm!" Roland hummed.

Just then Robin felt a presence next to him. He started to turn around, however his son had already spotted the person coming up from behind and began to run in their direction.

"_'GINA!"_

The smile that lit up on the Queens face was one that Robin would not soon forget.

He turned just in time to see his small boy run and propel himself at the woman. She was squatting down, so she could be at his level; she opened her arms just in time to catch him as he jumped straight into her embrace.

She faltered only slightly, quickly adjusting her balance to compensate for his added weight as she stood, picking him up along with herself.

"Did you rest well my dear?" She asked into his ear.

The mop of brown curls that were currently resting in the crook of her shoulder shook, signaling a 'yes'.

The Queen beamed, holding the small boy close to her, letting his pudgy legs wrap around her torso.

"And what did you dream of?"

Roland shifted his head, cupping his small hands in her hair so that he could whisper into her ear.

Robin felt a smile, just a big as hers grow on his face, as he watched his son and the Queen laugh as they whispered back and forth.

His comment earlier couldn't have been more right. She definitely had the 'touch of a mother'. The way in which she held the small boy so soundly in her arms made him smile, she did it with such ease - it looked incredibly natural.

His son seemed to be sharing a great many things her Majesty. Robin had never known Roland to take so quickly to strangers. The way Roland acted with the Queen made his heart swell. It was as if he was as comfortable with her as Roland was with his Father.

He was still whispering into her ear, making her smile grow bigger and wider until suddenly her eyes widened instead and he saw The Queen's easy going smile falter. She leaned her head back slightly and Robin watched as she turned her neck, looking over the boy in her arms. Her eyes were flickering back and forth between his and for a moment Robin would have sworn that they were communicating thousands of things telepathically, until Roland wiggled and she set him down.

The moment his son's feet hit the ground he had run off, sprinting quickly towards the large white horse by the flowers. The Queen had stayed standing there, rooted to the spot for only a second, but it was a second longer than she had lingered anywhere, and no matter how much he had wanted to know what his son had whispered into her ear to make her pause; he didn't question, instead had said.

"All okay?"

The Queen only nodded, however her face was a little bit more pale than it had been before.

"Regina?" He whispered, concerned.

The Queen turned, their eyes connecting to each other in an instant. Robin wasn't sure what it was, but there was some strong emotion swirling around, mixing in with the hazel of her eyes. It was as if she was trying to study his face, boring into his soul, trying to remember every mark and line. Her eyes flickered back and forth between his for a minute and Robin would have said that she was about to kiss him again, however she didn't. Instead she cast her gaze down, her hands coming to wring together in front of her.

"We should be heading back." She said. Her eyes then flickering up towards the sky.

Robin did the same, spotting the large clouds that were beginning to roll in.

"Right," He agreed, turning around to call for his boy, "Roland! It's time to go son."

The small boys head snapped up and at the sight of his father's beckoning hand he came running back towards them, this time with a bushel of flowers in hand.

From beside him Robin heard as the Queen made another one of her clicking noises with her tongue, and the horse that had been mindlessly grazing in the field, seemingly oblivious to the new arrival of people at the stalls, raised his long head. Within a second he too came trotting along to join them.

"Are you comfortable enough to take Roland this time?" The Queen asked, once the horse had made it's way up to the trio. She ran a soft hand down it's nose, grabbing the reigns lightly from underneath before turning and offering them to him.

"I don't know if _'comfortable'_ will ever be the correct term in reference to myself and horses, Milady." Robin said. "Probably just '_tolerant_'."

A faint smile ghosted her Majesty's lips and Robin felt his heart swell at the sight, knowing that he had put in there.

"Don't worry, Roheryn will protect you."

"You've said that before. But my question is, how exactly is a horse supposed to do that? Does it sprout wings and take to thes skies at the first sign of trouble? Or does it shoot fire from it's hooves?" He asked.

If he didn't know any better, he would have said that the Queen was about to roll her eyes and smack him for mocking her. She didn't hit him however, but she did settle for rolling her eyes.

"There is a beautiful, pure magic that resides in a horses such as these." She answered as if it were common knowledge. "Their sole job is to protect the Queen."

Robin was intrigued, "And where did you come by such a horse?"

"She was a gift from a friend, in a far away kingdom." Her Majesty said. Robin watched as her eyes glazed over, momentairly gazing off, as if she were being sucked out of this world and into some distant memory.

"Well then, I suppose we'll manage," He said. Hoisting up his son, who was currently stroking the animal in question. Roland ran his small hands down it's nose, hugging it one last time when his face came in contact with the beast.

Robin set Roland atop of the horse and turned back just in time to see her Majesty taking one last look over the stalls.

In a second he was stuck. She looked like she was entranced, staring out at the empty wood structure. Almost as if she were paralyzed on the spot.

Robin figured that she must have some memories here, for she stared, her eyes flickering over the hay covered ground, like she was replaying long forgotten events in her mind.

He was about to call to her, to ask what it was that was troubling her, but in a second she blinked. Shaking her head slightly before turning back round, she mounted Rocinante.

xxx

Dusk was setting in, the sky was just turning into a deep shade of purple and grey as they arrived back at the castle.

Roland had fallen asleep once again, lulled into slumber by the horses rhythmic movements.

Robin had been trying to pay the utmost attention to directing the beast, by holding tightly onto the reigns but his eyes kept getting pulled away, distracted by the woman across from him.

She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it.

The way her hair glistened, as the long ebony curls caught the light. The way the faint scar above her lip was highlighted when she smiled.

There was no trace of the vivid red color that she had started the day with, left on her mouth, it had all come off when his lips had been passionately connected with hers.

Robin still couldn't believe it,_ he had kissed the Queen!_ And not even that, _she had kissed him!_ In fact, she had been the one to pull him in, and kiss him first!

He felt his heartbeat thumping away in his chest as he thought of the feel of her soft lips against his. The feel of his fingers running through her silky hair, the golden sound of her laugh.

She was heavenly.

He was so lost in thought, that he barely registered their return until he noticed her slowing down, pulling her horse into a slow trot before stopping completely. He followed, coming up beside her and doing the same.

Taking a look around he realized that they had stopped somewhere in the middle of her gardens, leaving the castle a small walk away.

"Your Majesty?" He questioned, "Why are we stopping?"

"We walk from here," She answered without looking at him.

Robin felt a pang, of what he did not know, but it was painful, running through his body and squeezing around his heart.

They made their way silently through the gardens and up to the castle, holding the reigns of the horses in their hands. Roland was still in his arms, his small legs wrapped around Robins torso, his head in the crook of his neck.

Once they reached the top he stopped walking. He knew where the knights horses were kept at the castle but he did not know where the Queen kept hers. He turned, following the Queen as she went left instead of right towards the knights stables.

Coming around the western side of the castle, Robin felt his breath leave him as his jaw dropped.

There was a grand orchard concealed behind one of the jutting walls of the castle, filled with hundreds of trees boasting the same red delicious apples that had hung off of the tree that he had kissed the Queen under not an hour ago.

It was like she had brought a piece back and planted her own private collection at the castle.

He looked out, over the field, seeing her release her hold on the reigns of her horse, removing it's saddle, out of the corner of his eye. The overly-large beast looked at her for a moment with it's large black eyes, before turning back and bolting off into the night.

"Are we just letting them run free then?" Robin asked as she turned back to him.

The Queen nodded.

Copying her, Robin let go of the reigns in his hands, fumbling slightly to unbuckle his saddle due to the weight of his son in his arms. Once removed however the beast next to him did not run. Instead it stayed stationary, looking at him like it was waiting for some kind of sign.

"Uh, Your Majesty, he's not moving?"

Robin cast his gaze towards the woman.

"He, is a she." She retorted.

Robin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes. _Of course this horse was a she._ He should have know from her stunning exterior, yet annoyingly stubborn spirit.

"And, _she_ is waiting for your signal." The Queen continued, as if the answer was as plain as day.

For a moment Robin let his gaze flicker back and forth between the animal and the Queen, thinking that maybe if he looked between them long enough the answer to what she had meant, would become apparent enough.

When it didn't, he asked, "And what signal would that be Milady?"

The Queen made one of her clicking noises and Robin could see the horse raise up it's massive head. However, again, the horse did not move.

"Try that," he heard her say.

"Try what?" He asked.

The woman before him only nodded, raising her brows.

"Oh."

Suddenly Robin felt utterly uncomfortable. Readjusting his grip on a sleeping Roland in his arms, he cleared his throat.

The first sound that came out was nothing at all like the ones that the Queen had made. In fact, he wasn't sure if it he sounded more like a bird with a sore throat or a dying calf, for his voice came out all squeaky.

Robin cleared his throat, speaking. "I don't think I'm as cut out for this, as you are Your Majesty."

"Just try again," she responded.

His second attempt was no better. _Actually_, he thought, _if it were possible, he sounded even worse!_

Robin shook his head.

"I'm beginning to think that you're getting a kick out of watching me make a fool of myself," He said sending a glare at the woman standing before him.

She admitted nothing but he could tell by the tenseness in her muscles and her pursed lips that she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"You are, _aren't_ you?" Robin asked.

That was all it took. Robin watched, entranced, as a large smile ripped across the Queens' face, breaking through her stone like visage. She laughed, _and laughed fully_. A hand flew to her stomach as she tried to keep herself from doubling over.

With all that was in him Robin tried not to join her, however he felt a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Watching her laugh was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever been fortunate enough to see.

She was beautiful. The moon caught her, basking her in it's silvery light. Her head tossed back, curls glistening in the glow, the moon just beginning to peak out behind the clouds.

It was no wonder so many referred to her as _'the most beautiful in all the realms'_. Her beauty was without parallel, and, in that moment, Robin would have sworn that she could walk on starlight.

It danced across her skin, highlighting her high cheekbones and supple lips. He watched her, bewitched, as every part of her seemed to vibrate with her laugh.

Without realizing that he was doing it, he was moving, closing the distance between them until he was right beside her.

He only became aware of his change of positions, when felt her breath hitch as he ran his hand through her hair, pushing it off of her face and tucking it behind her ear. Her eye's shot open and dark chocolate brown met ice blue.

The Queen looked younger than he had ever seen her. Her eyes wide and full of youth, the stars reflected in their warm depths. Robin cupped her cheek, running his finger softly over the smooth skin.

Her eyes shut at his movement, dark eyelashes fluttering closed.

Robin watched as The Queen's head tilted up ever so slightly, the light of the moon casting it's pearly shadows down the panes of her face. She stopped, taking in a deep breath and holding it. It only took Robin a minute to understand.

_She was waiting for him to kiss her._

He needed no other sign than that.

He moved his head down until he felt her breath mingling with his and he too closed his eyes. The sensation of being so near to her was almost to much. It was electrifying.

Under his hand he could feel her tremble ever so slightly, as his lips brushed against hers.

He had no idea how they had gotten there. It was only a day prior, that the woman before him had been sparing verbally with all of the occupants in the surrounding dining tables; throwing her metaphorical darts, and now she was letting him hold her. _Caress her_. He knew that in the castle she was never really as angered as she seemed to be, however there were moments when the Charmings' would speak, that he wouldn't put it past her to conjure a literal dart and release it. But now she was letting him kiss her. And even more amazing, she was asking him to.

He was utterly confused. Stunned even. Yet he found himself so undeniably attracted to her, that he didn't care to question it further.

Robin moved his finger, he could feel her breathing hitch, her pulse rising under his touch. She was shivering ever so slightly, waiting.

"Regina-" He whispered. There was something about being able to say her name, without the fear of being burned to a crisp that excited him, so he said it again. "_Regina_."

She didn't respond, she only released a breath. He felt it tingle against his skin as it hit his lips and then he couldn't hold back any longer.

He needed to touch her. To feel her, to kiss her.

He leaned in, dipping his head down low and connecting their lips. He felt hers open the moment they touched.

She was so smooth and soft, he would have had no problem staying like that forever, however she had tilted her head ever so slightly and her long hair was now hitting his face, tickling his cheek.

He slid the hand that was currently cupping her cheek back to tuck the silky strands behind her ear, but as he did so he shifted position and felt something solid move in between them, making him take a step back.

He looked down, just as he heard the sleepy voice of his son.

"Poppa?"

_Shite! Roland! It was Roland that was moving in-between them!_

He had completely forgotten about the little boy who had been asleep on his shoulder, legs wrapped around his torso; up until now. He took another step back as to not squish the boy currently in-between them, putting some distance between himself and the Queen. He was about to speak, but it was to late.

"'Gina?" The boy whispered, turning his head ever so slightly, rubbing his small hands over his eyelids to get rid of the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes Roland." She answered.

"What are you and Daddy doing?"

Robin watched as the Queen's eyes snapped up to his. He could see that there was concern written into them, and he could also see the red tinge of her blush rising up onto her cheeks, he was in no doubt whatsoever that his face was the mirror image of hers.

He wanted to save her, but she was faster than he was, responding almost instantly.

"Getting ready to tuck you in," She said without hesitation, "Go back to sleep Sweetheart."

The boy must have been extremely tired, probably worn out from their extensive riding lesson, for he just nodded his head. But before he drifted off back to sleep he turned around, facing the Queen and staring at her for a moment. He seemed he buy her words, dropping back down to rest again against his fathers shoulder.

Robin looked back up, trying to connect his eyes with the Queen's, however before he could do so he heard the faint sound of her tongue clicking, sending signals to the horse next to them he assumed. Before he knew it, Robin found himself blind and floating, engulfed in a cloud of purple smoke.

When the smoke vanished he blinked trying to clear his eyes, taking in the stone floors and candle lit hallways. _They were back inside the castle_, and if he were correct,_ directly out, in front of his bedroom door._

He began to turn to offer his thanks to the Queen, however he was stopped mid-sentence by his voice catching in his throat as he caught a glimpse of her face.

There was no longer a smile there, the warmth on her lovely visage long gone.

No, now instead of her relaxed smile there sat a frown. Her flushed lips pursed, brow crinkled.

"Milady, are you alright?" He found himself asking.

The Queen didn't respond. There was a deep sadness in her dark eyes. That much he could see as they were currently cast off to the side, staring at point right below his ear, right where his son lay, resting peacefully on his shoulder.

"Regina?" He asked again when she didn't respond.

She shook her head, blinking, as if coming out of a trance. When her voice cracked as she spoke, Robin took a step closer.

"No, I'm not alright."

She shook her head again, this time it was as if she were trying to rid herself of the thoughts that were saddening her, but without having much success. Robin watched as her chocolate eyes glazed over, the intensity of them suddenly dimmed, glassy from unshed tears.

Robin felt his heart go out to her. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to hold her, to comfort her, but was unable to do so with the boy in his arms.

He turned, casting a glance over his shoulder towards the door that led to his chambers and then to the boy in his arms and back to her.

"Your Majesty, if you'll just let me put Roland to bed," He began, taking a deep breath before continuing, "I would like to see you off you to your room."

There was no response however. The Queen's eyes were still unfocused, staring hazily at the sleeping boy.

With his free arm, Robin reached out, lightly grasping her hand in his.

"Regina?"

The Queen's eyes flickered down, her gaze immediately drawn to their connected hands, and Robin noticed for the first time the unshed tears glistening like crystals in her long eyelashes.

When her eyes came back up however her whole demeanor had changed. The sadness was still there, but it was diluted, pushed down by something else that was swirling in her chocolate eyes. She stood there for a moment, not saying anything, just staring at him. Robin felt his heart beat thud away heavily in his chest as he waited anxiously for her answer.

It was faint, but when he saw the ghost of a smile appear on her lips he knew he had felt it.

She grasped his hand, squeezing lightly, and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong><em>thank you for reading! a few shoutouts:<em>**

**_Rocinante0808 & _****_LilahMorgann : _**_thank you lovelies! i hope you enjoyed! MWAH!_

_**Fand09m**: hope you're giddy again(; MWAH!_

_**LoveOutlawQueen**: YOU WERE CORRECT! haha, can't wait to see you with chapter 5! MWAH!_

**_see you next update!_**

**_p.s.s chapter 5 rating WILL GO UP! MWAHHHH! x_**


	5. Chapter 5

**My my my, that took a long time! HELLO LOVES!**

**First, thank you thank you thank you to all of you that have faved, followed and commented! YOU ROCK! Some of you even tagged this story as your favorite OQ fanfic on Twitter yesterday & I cannot begin to tell you how wonderful that makes me feel! Thank you for your support, love, encouragement, and occasional threats to continue this story(;**

**I wont make this note long as the chapter will speak for itself, however I do have one thing to mention & a person to thank.**

**- One thing - the rating DOES GO UP in this chapter. (yes I know some of you just got over excited(; ) If you've read the spoilers on Twitter then you know whats coming.. _or should I say, who's?_ (; But I know a few of you don't read M rated works so I tried my best to make it noticeable where "things" begin to happen(; feel free to skip over but don't miss the end! MWAH!**

**- As always, the BIGGEST of thank you's to the wonderful **_InquisitiveDreamer_**. I cannot begin to describe to you all that she does for these stories & for me - you really are the best friend, writing companion & beta a writer could ask for(: _cannot wait for our surprise project to be unveiled..._**

**_Ruffles_**

**_(Ps _**_LucyTheMarauder, Thornspike, pondsapples, __katherine.e. ,_**_ and _**_Kincaid_**_ from Twitter - you all got the Tolkein reference correct! HORRAY! Once you're done with this chap make sure to read the note at the end, I have a surprise for you! To My lovely _**_RoseRed_**_ - you crack me up! Ha! I shall add you onto this for your valiant attempt at trying (; please read the note as well! MWAH!)_**

* * *

><p>Robin rolled over, the sheets lightly rubbing his bare chest.<p>

He dug his face further into the overly fluffy pillows and sniffed as something tickled his nose. Blinking his eyes opened he smiled when he saw what it was.

Hair.

Her hair to be more exact. It was perfect, the deep chestnut strands sprawled out in loose curls upon the pillows.

Lazily he ran a finger through the soft locks, letting them slide through his hands like butter.

A small smile broke out on his face when he saw her shift in his arms. The early morning sun catching her just right, highlighting her face making her look almost angelic in the soft rays.

He watched in awe as she slept peacefully, her stomach rising up and down with her rhythmic breathing.

His hand moved from her hair down to her sides, tracing her soft curves with his finger.

He couldn't believe he was there. _There_ in her bed. Lying next to _her_, getting to see her and examine every inch of her in a way very few men ever had the chance to. Or at all.

For a moment Robin found himself wondering just how many men had been granted the privilege of seeing her Majesty in such a way. But he couldn't question it for long as she shifted again, pulling the covers with her as she rolled over, now fully resting on her stomach.

He snorted. She really was a restless sleeper.

That night she had tossed and turned, every few minutes she was in a new position. Kicking the covers, pulling them up and then casting them off again.

He had tried to keep his distance and give her her space, but he couldn't continue to be her punching bag, no matter if she was kicking him unconsciously or not.

Somewhere in the middle of the night he had rolled over, gripping her by the waist and pulling her close. For a moment he had thought she would wake up and throw him out, but she didn't. Instead she stilled, pulling him closer still, tucking her warm body further into his.

He had to hold his breath, as to not let the feeling of her pressed against him completely take over his senses.

He promised her when he had walked her to her room the night before that he would be there to offer her comfort and_ comfort alone_. He knew she did not trust easily, and the fact that she had let him join her was beyond comprehension. He had originally planned on merely walking her to her door. He knew she didn't need him too, but there was something about the sadness that had welled up in her eyes moments before that made him want to do it. It made him never want to let go of her or, for that matter, let her out of his sight ever again.

When they had arrived at her chambers he had reluctantly turned to leave to go back to his room and to his son, however she had reached out, re-grasping the hand that he hand been holding her's with moments before, turning him back to face her. He had been truly surprised. For a moment she just stood there, her eye's scanning his. Deep brown, now hazel in the moonlight, flickering back and forth as if she believed the answers to the questions swirling in her eyes could be found in his. He watched her, not saying anything, just taking her in.

When her eyes stopped moving however, focusing dead center on his, he could tell she had found her answer. Only he wasn't sure what it was.

Suddenly he felt her tug slightly on there entwined hands, she was beginning to back up, and then he understood._ She wanted him to join her. _With a flick of her wrist, the door behind her opened and Robin felt his heart beat wildly, thank heavens it was chained in by his rib cage! She entered her chambers backwards, pulling him along with her.

Once the doors were shut, she let go of him, releasing his hand from hers.

He knew from the instant that she walked over to her bed, peeling back the covers and crawling in, that she was not asking him to sleep with her. Merely to hold her. To comfort her. To make her 'alright'.

He would respect her wishes if it killed him. _He really would._

But she was beyond beautiful. Every part of her held a story. The broken smile, the cut on the back of her leg, the freckle on her chin and the scar above her lip. They were all her, everything, adding together, making the beauty that was this woman. And every part of him was screaming out for her. To hold her, to kiss her, to tell her that she was loved. But not tonight.

She wasn't ready for his feelings, and quite frankly he wasn't sure he was ready to give them a voice.

He knew how he felt. He knew that there was no one out there that made him feel the way she did. Every smile from her, every warm laugh directed at him that started in her belly and bubbled it's way through her throat made him warm on the inside. She made him feel like he was melting and he didn't have the slightest care in the world.

She was truly a vision. Ever since the day that she saved Roland and he had caught himself admiring her for more than just her stunning looks, but for her kind soul, he had known that he felt something for her. Something deep and stronger than anything he had felt for anyone in a very long time.

Or ever, if he was being totally honest with himself.

He wasn't comparing her to Marian. He would never compare her to his first love. Marian was kind and beautiful in her own way, with a heart that could be the size of a thousand men's. But Regina was different.

She hadn't grown up the way Marian had. There had been no one around her that had whispered any goodness into her soul. She had been surrounded by liars and cheats and a mother, who only wanted an obedient daughter to do her biding and was unopposed to using magic to get her way. She had been abused, at least mentally, if not physically, and had watched as her first love died in her arms. She had seen death, she had seen pain and she had been hurt and had hurt others. But she had changed in the years she was in another land, this Storybrooke.

She was different now. Striving to put her past behind her. It had all started with her son Henry, who Robin was dying more and more everyday to meet. From her stories of him he seemed to be a fine young lad. A bit head strong and adventurous, but those were the kind of traits that Robin looked for in any of his men. And Henry seemed to be the perfect balance between his mothers sharp mind and his own free will.

He was just the type of person that he would want Roland hanging around. _Almost like a big brother_, Robin thought.

And then he had found himself pondering what life could look like if they ever were able to defeat the Wicked Witch and make their way back to the land where they all had been living for the past 28 years.

He saw visions of Roland and Regina playing by a fireplace, all wrapped up in warm clothing as she went to read to him before he fell asleep. He saw mornings waking up with Regina by his side. He saw days spent, just them; Roland, Regina, himself and Henry.

He imagined a small dark haired boy that had the same beautiful wide eyes as his mother. Though he knew that Henry was not hers biologically, as he had garnered through bits and pieces of conversation that he has pieced together through their strings of conversation from the night before. But that didn't seem to affect her love for him. Every time she said his name he watched as a bright smile lit up her face, causing her to look happier than he had seen her in months. The pain and anger in her was gone, erased by the memories of the love that she held for her missing son.

He smiled, shifting in the bed.

In her haste to roll over, she had pulled the blankets causing them to bunched around her waist, exposing a large expanse of soft skin underneath.

He felt her shiver as his hands lazily traced the outline of her silk chemise, following the curve of her hip and running down until it hit the 'v' of her back.

And then he heard it.

It was quiet, whispered. Her face was now turned away from him, so for a moment he thought that he might have imagined it. But then she shifted again, pulling the blankets down further, giving him better access and he knew he hadn't imagined it at all.

"Lower." She had said.

Her voice was dark like chocolate, and her low, sinuous tone did something to his body that he found to be quite pleasurable.

Robin did as he was told. Running his hand down her back, past where her short chemise stopped at her legs, right under her curve of her arse.

He began to massage the area that he knew must be sore from the day before. Kneading and rolling his hands over her skin. He ran them in upwards motions and then downwards ones, making sure to rub every expanse of appropriate skin that he could find, until he heard her again.

"Robin," came her husky voice. It was the closest he had ever heard her voice sound to a beg. Before he could move he felt her hands come up behind her back and pull his downwards until he reached the expanse of flesh that he had been dying to touch, but in an effort to preserve her modesty, had avoided. But it didn't seem like she cared for his chivalry much at the moment for she took his hands and placed then right on her arse.

"There. Harder." We're the only words he got from her.

She didn't need to tell him twice.

He resumed his kneading, grabbing and releasing mounds of her skin. She was so incredibly soft it was almost unbelievable. He found himself wanting to taste her, to see if she could possibly taste as good as she felt. Before he could stop himself, he had rolled over, placing a warm kiss at the 'v' of her back.

He felt her stiffen for a moment before she released a deep breath and relaxed. Then she let out a small moan as his hands traveled up further to massage her and he lost it.

He rolled onto his back, grabbing her and pulling her over until she was half on the bed, half on top of him.

He nearly lost his bearing when he felt her leg slither down his middle, resting between his. Her hands fanned out on his chest, long hair covering her face and his, ticking his skin. He smiled as he felt her breath hit his face and her chest run up against his as she breathed in and out slowly.

She was perfect.

Her scent entranced him. The smell of flowers, much like the ones they had come across in the fields, and apples, the red ones, like the ones in her orchards. She was delectable.

Robin ran his hand up her side, tucking her long strands of hair behind her ears before dropping a kiss on her collar bone.

He could feel her heart beat above him before he heard it. Her skin was warm, glistening slightly in the morning light. She tasted like cinnamon.

He left more and more kisses, making his way down her long neck before he felt her rub up against him. The rotation of her hips against his made him pause. She felt so good, he found himself wishing she were more awake to realize the effect her movements were having on him. When he felt her hands coming up and tugging his hair however, pulling his mouth back down to her, he knew she was fully awake.

He returned to kissing her. Leaving trails of bites and nibbles down her skin causing her to moan lightly. He kissed her like her body was a map and he was getting lost on purpose.

Again he couldn't believe it. He was there,_ kissing the Queen. _The most beautiful woman in all the realms. Making her squirm and moan under his touch alone and she seemed to be encouraging it!

He felt like he was on cloud nine with her warm body in his hands, molding to him as if she were a second skin.

His hands rubbed down her back, pulling her closer still, causing her hips to rotate again. And then she didn't stop. She moved her hips backwards and forwards, lightly grinding on him, making his breath catch in his throat.

She was so graceful in her provocative movements, he found himself needing more.

He ran his hand down and inside of her chemise, tickling right above her thigh.

She took in a sharp breath as he moved them further and further up the inside of her leg.

"Regina," he whispered as his mind finally caught up to him.

The night before he had sworn to himself that he would stay there only to comfort her. To hold her, provide solace for her and help her forget about the sadness that had overtaken her. He had been more than obliged to do anything for the woman that had been the reason for the wide smiles on his son's face - _and his own._ But now things were different. She wasn't just in his arms anymore, no, now she was on top of him. Now she was tugging at his hands and moaning lightly into his ear and he was trying desperately not to let her effect him like he knew she would until he knew for sure how she felt.

He needed to know. To know what this was to her, to know if she knew what it was that was going on between them. Why it was that he felt so inexplicably drawn to her in such a short amount of time. Why it was that he couldn't seem to get himself to stop touching her, or running his fingers through her hair, even if he wanted himself to. He wasn't sure if she knew how he felt, but he knew he did. He knew that he felt strongly for her and that he wanted nothing more than to show her. But he wouldn't go any further, not without her say so.

He was about to voice his thoughts but before he could she cut him off, giving him the answer to the question he had yet to ask, that he needed.

"Robin, don't stop."

Her hands came down to his, guiding them further under her slip until they reached the inside of her thigh, right at the apex of her legs.

"Just touch me."

Robin felt his eyes fly open. Hers were on his, the dark brown in the orbs glowing with desire.

She wanted him, that much he could see.

Robin felt his breath catch in his throat and when she rotated her hips again, causing his hand to slip slightly upward and ghost over her sex, he realized something about her Majesty.

_She wore no undergarments! Well_, at least not to bed!

Robin felt waves of heat break out all over his body and his mind went blank, his questions from before faded from view as he hardened substantially under her, running a finger through her wet folds.

Regina moaned and he did it again, applying more pressure to the sensitive bundle of nerves when she asked.

She was beautiful, her face completely scrunched up in what he could only describe as intense pleasure. She was rocking against him causing his fingers to slip in again, burying them deeper into her folds, but not into her.

When he applied a second finger, rubbing circles around her clit, she let out a higher sound, gasping as she fell towards him, their bodies now touching completely.

He could feel her breasts rubbing up against his chest deliciously through the silken fabric. However, the fact that he couldn't feel them fully or bring one into his mouth was annoying him, and with each rock, they would slide over him, her hardened nipples driving him crazy through the thin chemise.

He flipped them over, opening her thighs and coming to rest between her legs.

She gasped and Robin watched as her Majesty's eyes fluttered open.

They were dark, no traces of the warm hazel color that he was used to left in them. She looked like she was over the moon with the lust in her eyes and Robin couldn't help but lose himself to her.

He lowered his head, dropping kissing down her neck until he reached the lace covered top of her chemise. He stopped there, taking his time to drop his head low and pepper her skin with dozens of small kisses along the clothing line, just atop of her breasts.

She squirmed under him, her hands running through his hair and gripping to keep him there.

When he had kissed all the way across her top he smiled, pulling his head back in order to look at her.

Her eyes connected to his in an instant. They were wide, dark. He could see the flush forming on her cheeks.

"Robin?" She questioned.

He knew how he felt and he knew what she needed. She had laid herself out to him the night before telling him about herself as he held her. He knew she needed to unwind. She needed to feel safe and protected and comforted. There were things she had held back from him, he could tell, but he knew in this moment she just needed to be held. She needed to be loved. And that was what he was going to do. For a moment he just stared back at her, trying to convey those feelings to her through his eyes and then he spoke.

"Regina, I want to pleasure you until I have you seeing starts, screaming my name, begging for more."

The blush that crawled up the woman's skin and landed on her face, reddening brightly on her cheeks, tipped him off that she thought very highly of that particular idea.

"Well then," she began and Robin watched as the Queen's eyes danced, sparkling with a mischief that intrigued him, "What are you waiting for?"

xxx

She had never felt more desired.

With every strained whisper he gave her a new name. _Goddess. Lovely. Beautiful. Divine. Perfection._

With every kiss he told her that he adored her. Further and further she melted into him. If he didn't stop she was surely going to become no more than a puddle of emotions.

But she didn't want him to. She never wanted him to ever.

_She needed more. _

_She would always need more._

_More of him. _

_More of him in her, loving her tenderly._

_And then it hit her. _

_That was it, that was why this was different. _

_He was loving her._

He wasn't just having sex with her. He was holding her, caressing her, kissing her softly and slowly, taking his time, making sure to take care of her, _loving_ her.

_Because he loved her?_

Regina's breath caught in her throat.

She felt his fingers dust over her sides as he found the silk of her chemise, making her body shiver in anticipation. His touch was so light, so tender. He was loving her like she was the most delicate treasure in all the worlds and he would protect her at any cost. His fingers brushed along her hips, grasping the thin silken material where it lay pooled at her thighs. He slid the chemise up slowly, revealing her bare skin inch by glorious inch, as if she was a work of art to beautiful to be unveiled too quickly. She felt the silk rise up, fluttering across her stomach, tickling at her torso, and then sliding over her breasts. She heard him release a breath as her breasts were exposed to him. Her eyes fluttered open just enough to catch a glimpse of him staring at her, mouth open, eyes wide, panting slightly. His eyes were soft, but intense, something sparkling in the deep blue as they flickered over her.

He was admiring her.

Regina felt her face flush and her mouth go dry as her mind spun. _No one had ever looked like that at her before. _She wondered the thoughts that were going through his head to make him look so, but before she could answer herself he moved and she felt the warmth of his lips on her skin, leaving hungry, wet kisses in their wake, and her mind went blank.

Regina trembled, writhing underneath the man that was making her feel so extraordinary as he made his way down between the valley of her breasts and beyond. He stopped only when he reached her navel. Taking a moment, letting his lips linger there, his tongue tracing patterns over her warm flesh. His stubble brushed her bare skin lightly as he moved lower, kissing the lowest possible point of her stomach, before coming back up and claiming one of her breasts for his own.

Regina shivered letting out a small gasp as his tongue swirled around the exposed nipple, feeling warmth pooling down below.

She could barely breathe.

She had never felt like this before. Nothing had ever made her feel the way he was. Like she was beautiful. Wondrous. _Loved_.

He was here, there and everywhere, all at once. Arms encircling her, holding her close, his warm mouth sending tingles over her heated skin, waking up every single one of her nerve endings, like magic. She felt herself melting more and more into him.

Softly and slowly, she felt him rock his hips. He wasn't inside her yet, so all she could feel was his length sliding over her, making her heartbeat sky-rocket. She could feel his breath on her neck as his stubble lightly caressed her bare skin. He trailed one hand down her side, his fingers almost tickling her as they ghosted over the sensitive flesh of her rib cage. His other hand, finding hers, holding on and interweaving his fingers with hers as he slid through her folds once again, making her back arch in anticipation.

He was going so slowly, focusing solely on bringing her pleasure, and Regina writhed underneath him. His lips once again found hers, kissing her deeply, stealing her breath away.

He kissed her like she was the sweetest thing he had ever had the privilege to taste and Regina felt her heart flutter wildly in her chest. His tongue ran over her lips, exploring her mouth, mixing intoxicatingly with hers before breaking away.

She could feel his heartbeat soaring, matching hers. _'He loves you,' _a voice whispered in her head and that made her mind go blank again.

She felt his hand tighten around hers, pulling her back into consciousness and she ran her free one threw his hair and down his back in order to grip him. Pulling him closer she felt his heartbeat speeding up as his hot breath hit her neck.

He was waiting.

Waiting for her permission.

For her permission to enter, to take her.

In that moment Regina couldn't think of anything she could have ever wanted more.

She pulled on his hair, digging her nails into his scalp, lifting her lips up to his ear and whispering.

"Robin." She said, her words coming out in breathy pants, "Take me."

It all happened in an instant.

His breath caught, the rocking of his hips stilling until all movement between them came to a complete stop. Regina felt her heart clench, her eyes flickering open. There was a moment and his eyes were on hers, deep blue melting into chocolate brown. He was staring at her, taking her in and then, in a heartbeat, he slid into her before she could draw another breath.

It was slow, so utterly slow it could have been classed as torture. She swore she could feel her eyes rolling back in her head as he slid out slightly, giving her time to adjust to him before coming in again, this time filling her completely.

She moaned, _oh God_ did she moan, as she felt herself expanding and then tightening, automatically pulling him in, deeper.

Her mind went blank, her ability to breathe completely gone. All she could do was lie there, basking in the sensations of him inside of her.

Waves of pleasure rippled through her body and Regina felt the hand that was in his hair clench so tightly that she was almost positive she was drawing blood. _Well_, she would be that is, _if she could think straight,_ but at the moment she could not think at all. There was nothing. _Nothing_ going on in her mind other that the feel of him. In her. Connected to her. Filling her.

He seemed to be lost too, reveling in the sensations of pure pleasure that were taking over his body, like hers.

She wasn't sure where he ended and she began. All she knew was that it was good.

_Better than good._

_Amazing, incredible, electric, intense, unique, exquisite,_ wa_rm, tender. _No words seemed to be able to describe it! It was like there was a part of her that had been missing up until now, that was now found, because of him.

It was the best feeling she had ever felt.

He made her feel whole, warm, cherished, cared for, desired, wanted, _loved_.

A moment passed before she felt her breathing begin to return to her. Shivers were still running through her whole being and she opened her eyes. He seemed to have experienced a similar phenomenon for his arms around her had tightened, eyes squeezed shut, jaw slacked and mouth open, panting. He seemed to be lost in a state of heightened euphoria.

Her heart was pounding against her chest so hard, just from the look on his face that she would have sworn it was about to light up and explode. _That was it,_ she thought_, No more waiting. _

She _needed_ him.

Regina tightened the hand that she had in his, squeezing their interlocked fingers and she began to move.

Slowly but surely she thrust her hips up, meeting him and inviting him in. Taking pleasure in the feeling of being totally and completely surrounded by him.

She wanted him everywhere.

His scent invaded her nose and, with every upward thrust, she became more and more enraptured by him.

Her hips began to rock faster, the slickness between her legs allowing her to move quicker and glide over him. Her hands roamed down to his backside, fingers threading through his hair by their own accord and she tugged passionately on his neck. Her nails clawed the toned muscles of his back and that seemed to do it.

Robin's eyes opened. He blinked once and then finally, _finally_, he met her thrust.

Regina's mouth dropped open.

The feeling of them connected together was beyond her wildest dream. He thrust into her again and this time she felt her body go limp.

She dropped, letting her backside rest against the mattress under her, more than happy to let him take over. And that he did.

He thrust into her, faster and faster, his throbbing length hitting spots inside of her that she didn't even know existed until that moment.

There was nothing in her world other than him

He moved and she felt her legs come up as if it was the most natural thing in the world, wrapping around him easily, pulling him in, deeper. Her mouth was open, strangled cries of pleasure bursting from her vocal chords and spilling out over her lips and into his ear.

She was close. _So very close._

His body rubbed against hers deliciously. The feeling of his sweat slicked skin brushing up against her nipples as she arched her back made her moan.

The moment that she felt his free hand coming around her side, sliding down the damp length of her body, she lost it.

He hadn't even touched her yet, but the fact that she knew it was coming, combined with the heavy rocking of his body, made her cry out in anticipation.

His hand made it's way down her hips, ghosting across the skin of her lower abdomen and between the point of their conjoined bodies. And then... _then_.

He touched her and she was gone.

The sensation started in her core. It radiated through her body, sparking across her chest and surging through her abdomen. It made it's way through her like lightning, running down her sides once and back up again before strangling in her vocal chords and Regina threw her head back as it burst out, of her throat.

Intense pleasure hit her so hard that, for a moment, she all but lost her mind.

There was nothing, _nothing_ but him. Nothing but him, in her, coming with her and diving head first with her into a sea of utter oblivion.

She wasn't aware she was doing it until she heard herself calling out his name as she came undone around him, feeling him release himself inside her.

If she could think straight she might have realized the depths of the feelings the he had just brought out in her. But she couldn't.

She couldn't breath, she couldn't think. The only thing that was currently tethering her to the world was the hand of hers that he still held in his. His intertwined fingers squeezed tight as waves of pleasure took over her body.

She didn't even feel him picking her up and rolling her over so that she could rest on top of him once again while kissing her forehead lightly and whispering into her ear.

No, her mind was blank, her hearing gone. All she could see was stars.

xxx

The sun hung high in the sky when when Regina finally woke again, it's rays softly kissing her bare skin.

Her body felt loose, relaxed; finally free of the stress that had been bogging her down and creating pressure knots in her shoulders ever since she had arrived back in the Enchanted Forest.

For the first time in a long, long time, she felt like she could breathe again.

She held no fear or worry about tomorrow. Her concerns about the Wicked Witch, the welfare of the kingdom, and her constant thoughts about Henry had subsided. It was not that she would ever stop thinking about her son, no, it was just that they usual sting of sadness that was associated with his name had receded.

She had no room for it.

Her mind had been completely consumed up by something else - _someone_ else. A small little boy that made her heart smile, and his father that made her feel like she was magic.

The image of adorably dimpled cheeks and curly hair made it's way into her consciousness. The only thoughts running through her mind were the words the little boy with the dimples had whispered in her ear the day before.

Roland had ran up to her the moment he had seen her and had begun to tell her of his dreams. He told her that he had dreamt of her and her magical lights, and of them playing in the fields with the horses. He explained that in his dream he, she, and Robin had been riding down a path, much like the one they had been on that day, when suddenly, it all changed. No longer were the trees on the path lush and green like those of the forest, they had grown tall and become thicker and denser. The three of them were no longer in the fields that surrounded her castle either, according to him they had been transported to another forest, in another space and time. Regina smiled as she watched him use his small hands to symbolize the travel through time.

He told her of the odd clothes that he was dressed in and the funny coat that his Daddy was wearing. His voice cracked as he giggled. Apparently she too was clad in a long white dress that that shimmered and glowed like it had been made out of stars. He chattered on, describing the incredible foliage that had surrounded them, down to the exact shades and colors of the beautiful flowers that lined the path they were standing on and Regina smiled. Listening to the small boys imagination warmed her heart. He reminded her immensely of her son at that age and she found herself becoming lost in her own sea of thoughts.

Memories of Henry flitted through her mind. Images of tucking him in at night and reading him stories before going to bed. Her smile widened when she remembered waking him up in the mornings and listening to him as he told her all about his dreams as she got him dressed and ready for school.

Those had always been her favorite moments, spending time together, just the two of them. Henry had always had a wild imagination, much like the boy she now held in her arms. She had always wondered what his life would have been like had their been a male presence in it. Not one by the likes of Graham, but a father figure of sorts. It had been a personal sadness of hers. She had wanted that so badly, and not just for Henry, but herself as well.

Her life in Storybrooke had been unfulfilling, to say the least. She had started over, creating a new identity herself and procuring a clean slate, but she had had nothing and no one. Not until Henry.

He had been her pride and joy and she had done her best to give him the very best life that she could, but she had always felt like she had failed him, at least in the area of a family.

For a moment she let her mind wander, letting herself imagine what it would be like if he were there. Living with her, in the Enchanted Forest. They could start over. She could make up for the mistakes that she had made in his childhood and maybe she could give him a family._ Well, that would be if she could find a family._

At the sound of whispers in her ear she realized that Roland had continued on without her, describing in detail all of the pretty colors of the flowers that were adorning the ground, and apparently her hair as well, but she wasn't listening. She was to lost in her own thoughts, thinking of her son and the family he had never had. She felt herself begin to wallow in her own regrets for a minute before she realized that she did have family. It had found her when she wasn't even looking, in the form of this little boy and his father. Unbeknownst to her it had just come wrapped up in a dimpled package. For a moment Regina felt her heart begin race so fast she was afraid it might burst.

It wasn't until Roland mentioned the appearance of his brother in his dream that she found herself stopping her train of thought about Henry and focusing back on him. Regina felt her eyebrows raise.

She had never heard mention of any brother before. From what little she knew about the small boy from their time spent together, he had lived in the Enchanted Forest all of his life, growing up under the veil of the woods. She knew his mother had died when he was very young, leaving only his father and no doubt the rest of his band of Merry Men, to raise him. But neither he nor his papa had ever mentioned the presence of another boy. A brother no less. Regina wondered for a moment if something had happened to this said brother but, as if Roland could read her mind, he went on to say that he had never met the other boy before, he had only ever seen him in his dreams.

The Queen felt her eyebrows furrow.

She wasn't sure then whether this so called brother was a real person or imaginary but as the small boy continued on she felt her mind begin to wander, imagining what the brother of the little boy in her arms would look like.

According to Roland he had light brown hair and wide smile. He too was wearing an peculiar outfit, holding a small bouquet of orange and yellow flowers in his hands. Everything about him seemed simple enough that he could have been a figment made up in a child's imagination, but it was the way that he described his eyes that made her doubt.

Unlike the deep brown of his own, this boys eyes were different. They weren't exactly green nor blue, but rather caught somewhere in-between. It was the picture of the pale blue that circled their rims, mimicking a cloudless morning sky, and centers made of the darkest forest green that made her pause. But it was the flecks of brown that he said were sprinkled throughout the irises, deep and dark like soil, that caught Regina's attention.

The Queen instantly shot her head back, feeling her mouth drop open as she snapped around finding wide brown eyes staring back at her. She examined the small boy in her arms looking at her intensely.

Those eyes, she would know their description anywhere. She had always said that the hidden flecks in Henry's eyes made them looked like the earth after a rainstorm. With the illustration from Roland she knew, this wasn't made up.

Henry had been the other boy in Roland's dream.

Regina had nearly gasped as the realization hit.

_Roland knew of Henry? But how?! _

She had never mentioned Henry to him before but it didn't change the fact that he had just described him in perfect detail as if he had known him his whole life. Regina felt her eyes widen as she realized that inner midst of his confession he had also referred to Henry as his brother.

_His brother!_ The Queen felt her brain spin.

Thoughts rushed through her mind so rapidly that she found herself temporarily petrified to the spot.

_Roland dreamed of Henry as his brother? But that would mean... No...that would mean she and Robin... that would mean they would have had to... they would have gotten..._

Regina's heart stopped.

_No, it couldn't be. Could it?_ Regina closed her eyes for a moment. She began to put the pieces together, her mind weaving in all of the things that the small boy had said. The funny outfits, the white dress, Henry, the flowers. _Had Roland dreamed of her and Robin getting married? _

Regina opened her eyes and they immediately found his. Roland was still smiling, looking at her deeply with his big brown eyes, as if they could see straight into her soul. Once again, as if he could hear through the hailstorm that were her thoughts, he put his hands on her arms and then nodded.

The Queen felt her breath catch.

She could still remember the feeling of her heart beating thunderously inside her chest. Roland's words had quite literally stolen her breath away. She knew that Robin had seen her shock as she was sure it had been written quite clearly on her face, but if he had been curious about what Roland had said he hadn't questioned, and for that she was thankful. She knew it was only the dreams of a child but it had rocked her to her core. The look in the dimpled boys eyes and the conviction with which he had told it to her made her feel like it was something more. _And then there was the matter of how he knew about Henry._

_Was it a premonition or had Roland in fact seen the future? A future in which she and Robin would be married?_

She had thought she had felt something much akin to magic rush through her as Roland's hands made contact with her skin but Regina shook her head. The idea crazy, absurd, preposterous even. _How could Roland have seen the future?_ _A future that involved her, Robin and Henry no less. _But if she was honest with herself, the idea had thrilled her just as much as it scared her. But she couldn't let her mind wander there. _No_. The thief couldn't possibly feel for her like that. _Right?_ They had only just kissed.

But there was the strong connection that she felt to him.

She didn't know when it had started or how, but she knew it was there. Hidden, buried down deep, within her soul. The moment Robin had touched her, brushing her hair behind her ear she had felt it. It was like a spark. A spark that had produced a flame and ended up lighting an entire forest fire.

She found herself unable to get enough of the thief. Everything about him was intoxicating to her. They way he looked at her, touched her, held her, and kissed her deeply.

It was like they had jumped past all of the beginning relationship "getting to know you" stages and fallen into an intimacy with which she was not sure she could ever recover.

She craved him._ Next to her. Around her. In her. Kissing her._

_ Just being with her._

He seemed to bring out a side in her that she didn't know existed and after the night that she had just spent wrapped up in his arms, and the morning he had spent 'loving' her, she thought different. The idea of a future with him didn't scare her anymore. It excited her.

If what Roland had dreamed was truly a vision then it was one that she was okay to see pass.

Regina could feel her heart beating away languidly in her chest as a small smile begin to stretch it's way onto on her face.

She inhaled deeply through her nose letting the air fill up her lungs as she rolled over in her bed, in search of the warmth that she had become accustomed to in such a short amount of time only to be greeted by the coldness of her sheets.

Regina stopped moving, her eyes fluttering open.

Rays of light streamed in through the thin curtains that draped over her balcony and hit her eyes, sprouting up hundreds of little purple and black tinged spots that blurred her vision momentarily. But she didn't need her eye sight to know what had happened. There was a shift in the air, she could feel it.

There was no longer a warm body lying next to hers. No strong arms encircling her waist, holding her close. No fingers running through her hair, drawing patterns down her back. No warm breath on her neck. No matching heart beat, beating away comfortingly under her ear.

There was only silence.

Regina turned her head to the side, willing away the emotions that she could feel beginning to stir up inside of her, making her sick to her stomach as they threatened to come up. She couldn't believe it. Just as she let herself begin to believe in the possibility of hope. Just as she was beginning feel the walls around her heart starting to crumble. Just as her mind was beginning to open to the possibility that she might actually be able to find love again, all was swept away. Shattered onto the floor in a million pieces and in an instant everything was crushed.

_He was gone._

* * *

><p><strong><em>so now that you hate me(; a few shoutouts!<em>**

_**joyndoug97** - you were right! MWAH!_

**_willow141 & Emily Williams & fand09m & __hevelinchris_**_** -** hello lovely twitter Ruffletes! thank you for your adorable comments! MWAH!_

_**katherine. e. r. ward ** - I hope this fulfilled your "super hot, sexy" loving scenes requirement(; and yes I agree, Robin does adore her... it just Regina who needs to figure that out(; MWAH!_

_**Thornspike** - I can't remember if I responded to your request in a DM or not so I will respond here to. YES! Oh I love love love that idea! Both actually! I shall do my best to add them! Thank you! MWAH!_

_**OutlawQueen2012** - Well then I love you! Ha! Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! MWAH!_

_**LucyTheMarauder** - Oh you! You already know what I thought of your review but I bares repeating - you are the funniest person alive(; Here are your s'mores! Can I be ringleader in your circus now?! MWAH! p.s. ID says Hi! (;_

**_pt159 & _**_**pondsapples** - Thank you lovelies! You make my day! MWAH!_

_**lexi. pink. 96** - haha thank you so much! I hope you are still living after this! more to come! MWAH!_

_**Maryoncer** - Oh my goodness you crack me up! Haha, thank you for leaving a review on every chapter! DOUBLE MWAH! you are also the only person to mention the tattoo... I actually have a special plan for that(; Good catch! MWAH!_

_**andrea & Guest** - Thank you lovelies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! MWAH!_

_**(To all of my Tolkien reference winners** - **HELLO! Congratulations on getting the reference! I was impressed so I saved something big for you! There is a chapter coming up in this fic, I cannot disclose which yet, but I need your help with it! I need you to choose something ... Does Roland remember or does he not? I know this question is vague - Sadly it has to be, but your answer is huge! Pick either one and leave me your answer in the comments! MWAH!) **_


End file.
